The Undying Power of Love
by triquetratraveler
Summary: Amid the immortal ambitions, conflicts, and interventions surrounding them, the boy of winter and the girl who has the power of ice and snow must overcome all obstacles including death itself. (AU) (Elsa, Jack Frost, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North, Freyja) (Third Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Keeper of the Light**

 _The light! It is fading?! Have to hurry to gather more! Can't let it wane! It is the purest light in all creation, the light from the exact beginning of time that we, Pookas, were sworn to gather and to protect. But all of a sudden, Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon's father, had called me. I wonder why of all time when the light is fast fading?!_

"G'day, your majesty." He lowered into a respectful bow.

Wearing his green long coat and holding his golden staff with an egg like orb on top, he did not make a step as he stood on top of the highest snowy peak of the tallest mountain in the Himalayas. His eyes covering with his green tinted glasses, remained marveling the vast seas of white clouds were rolling down and surrounding him until radiant light shone down and Tsar Lunar appeared and stood before him.

"It's alright, my friend, E. Aster Bunnymund, you can step and hop on my clouds, they will carry you high above the heavens. I will make sure the heavens will never let you fall."

He followed Tsar Lunar who was floating effortlessly amongst the heavens and entering the most beautiful of all heavens. Unlike any cold freezing atmosphere, this known paradise of a heaven was the warmest, great for a Pooka like him who abhorred the coldest and darkness of the vastness of space.

Hopping away from the clouds towards the golden and jeweled doors before him, Bunny gave a bow immediately to the divine being before him after she welcomed the Ruler of the night skies.

"Tsar Lunar, the Light during the Nights, is always welcome in my home, Fólkvangr, so is the guardian of hope."

 _Two powerful deities together- The Tsar of the night sky gods, and the benevolent golden goddess of love?! This was overwhelming as a representative of my own kind, the Pookas!_

* * *

And it seemed they are not alone, there also stood the other legendary immortals.

The Pooka's eyes rolled around in keen observation.

"Finally, we are complete. Let us begin our meeting with the reason why we are all here," Tsar Lunar spoke while Bunny stood attentive during the entire meeting until the golden goddess of love touched the egg-shaped rod relic he was holding. They conversed telepathically.

 _"_ _The light I hold… it is fading…"_

 _"_ _You worry as ever, Bringer of Spring."_

 _"_ _My lady of love and beauty, if the light would fade?"_

 _"_ _There is a light that you will gather, and it will never falter."_

 _"_ _H-Huh? My golden lady talks of riddles?"_

 _"_ _And the guardian of hope seemed to lose hope?!"_ She paused, gave a captivating and amused look at Bunny. _"You are just like Tsar Lunar and those gathered around us, they were uncertain of the changes, and yet hoping for the golden age to come. The golden age will come. However, all things end."_ She paused, her blue eyes shifted away from the guardian. _"I am a deity of the First Age, sooner than later, I will be joining those before me, I will return to where I first came with the other First Immortals. But I will be leaving my legacy here, so does Tsar Lunar and those who are with us, and you, even if we are immortal…"_

"As the Universal Laws decreed…" Bunny whispered under his breath, audible for the goddess beside him to hear. "And leave everything to the youngest race - the humans…"

 _"_ _Yes…it is the time for the mortals, and the way that they will give back to the universe just like we all had contributed …"_

 _"_ _And you believed it is their time to rise when many of us saw and tested them how they usually failed since they are flawed and easily corrupted with petty things, but…"_

 _"_ _You still find a bit of hope about them."_ Her eyes focused at the Pooka.

 _"_ _Well, I reckon' they will, you know, find their enlightenment!"_

 _"_ _There will come a time they will need your light, the light that will inspire and lead them. Same light that melted the coldness and help the good turn the tide against the overwhelming darkness."_

Falling into deep contemplation upon hearing the goddess' enigmatic words, he spoke telepathically in his known logical self.

 _"_ _So you are saying what everyone opposes will be coming…?! As I heard, even the other side, the chaos gods, hated what the Norns, three sisters of Chronos spoke of - the inevitable change?!"_

 _"_ _Yes, my good friend, a change in the balance. A change we all hoped for-the golden age."_ Her eyes returned to metallic egg shaped relic on his hand. _"And we are hoping that the new light you will carry will be the new hope for us to open the golden age for all that is good."_

 _"_ _And what is it to you and your legacy?"_

 _"_ _I always believed that to have hope, there should always be love, and the power of love will always bring change even to the coldest."_

After what the goddess said, the Pooka was more confused. He came here to gather lights, but after the meeting with Tsar Lunar and the other deities, he was advised that the light he was looking for to gather was not in the heavens.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund had no choice, he had to look hard and to look far from the reaches of time and space.

 _This is useless?! I have been here and there, and all over, even to the most unfamiliar realms I never been, and not a single light, which the goddess of love spoke of?! Now, I am here back on Earth without any new light?!_

Standing on the cliff overlooking the seas and pondering in silence, his attention shifted at the blazing fires on the fleeing ships in a distance.

 _Bloody chaos gods at their own destructive work again?!_

The Pooka ceased observing when he realized in shock that it were not the chaos gods who were attacking the ships, but the Norns, also known as the Fates, the three sisters of Chronos.

* * *

"Have you found what we are looking for?!"

"No!"

"Keep looking or we will never be free from their wraths!"

"Free from whose wraths?!"

The three sisters faced the Pooka who swirled his rod powerfully extinguishing the fires around him.

"Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund, our brethren in time wielding, it is not for you to interfere!"

"Oh, you made me interfere, when you three suddenly break the rules of Time and Space here. These ships were never meant to be destroyed in the first place, until you appeared out from nothing and acted like baddie hags causing destruction and death! You are not even chaos gods to have the authority to act like this!"

"If you are not going to leave us in our own business, Pooka, then prepare yourself to cease to exist…"

"Are you yanking my chain?! Fine, bring it, gasbags." Bunny did not let them finish with their threats and lies, gave a defensive stance as he held out his golden rod and gave it a twirl to prepare himself for a long and powerful fight.

* * *

 _Damn it! These bloody basket case witches are too much to handle, worse, they were killing the surviving innocents inside the ship. I cannot let another ship end up gone!_

He could hear the screams of people as the remaining ship was hurled away powerfully by the Norns. It was going straight to a particular place that Bunny dreaded. Giving a curse so loud before striking down one of the Norns unconsciously, the Pooka jumped and dashed where the ship collided on the icy ground. He struck immediately his rod on the ground to prevent it from bursting into flames, but even so, he was too late to save everyone.

"Come on, please tell me, all I did was not in vain!" Bunny cursed and gritted his teeth, destroyed the wall of the ship, almost staggered down to his knees when seeing so many lives snuffed out. He almost lowered his head until a cry of a little child was heard. He scrabbled in desperation to where the cry was coming from as lethal winter winds howled outside.

The moment he saw her, he kneeled down to pick her up quickly, pulling the little platinum blonde haired girl away from her heaps of debris and corpses. "It's all right, I am here…I will make sure you are alive and safe…I promise you, everything will be all right…"

The blue eyed mortal girl ceased crying in pain and sorrow. She eyed him as he ceased whispering at her when the sound of spreading frost began to enter the ship.

 _Shit! A chaos god, and what is worse, I am on his damn frozen domain! He will be claiming everything, even the dead! I cannot let him kill you! No, I cannot allow him since you are a reminder that I did not fought in vain, that I never ever failed saving a life! Now, where could I hide you that even that chaos god will not find and claim you!_

Bunny ceased contemplating when the little child looked up at him in deep fascination instead of fear of his inhuman appearance. Her blue eyes focused at his egg shaped rod in wonder. The Pooka gave a wide smile at the little blue eyed girl after sensing her thoughts and emotions as a plan brewed in his head to outwit a chaos god of winter.

"Yeah, you are one clever ankle biter, aren't you?! How about a piece of chocolate for a change, I think, you and I will be a great team, sweets!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Brutal Winter Cometh**

Calming himself with a reason to protect a life, the Pooka ceased twitching his nose upon sensing danger. He remained his feet anchored on the ground with renewed courage, bracing for whatever unpredictability will happened as the inexorable brutal winter came inside. Bunny squinted his eyes and viewed the approaching hooded figure of the cold-hearted chaos god accompanied by his subsiding icy winds.

"What are you doing here?" His voice low and emotionless, but loud against his harsh snow storms outside.

"Is this your place?! Sorry, Frost, I never realized this isolated wastelands is your domain. No worries, I'll hit the Frog and Toad." Bunny was about to turn away from the hooded being whose face was completely covered except for his piercing blue eyes staring at the other immortal.

He held out his hand holding on his wooden crook staff, blocking the Pooka's only way out. "No, you are not leaving, since you are in my place, I insist you stay and answer my questions."

"I think it is past your bedtime, boy, beside I'm gonna hit the hay too!"

"What is the hurry, Cottontail, are you trying to hide something after finding what those time crones are looking for?"

"You mean the Norns, you've seen those damn time witches?!"

"Well, they left immediately when I came here to see what the commotion is about." He paused, remained composed and calculating, eyeing Bunny who shivered from the sudden coldness as the temperature dropped menacingly.

 _Of all chaos gods, it had to be him - Jack Frost?!_

His cold blue eyes suddenly narrowed and focused at Bunnymund's egg shaped rod. "You know, what is odd is that thing. When you came in my domain, I swear I saw the light was fading. Hmmm, kinda makes me wonder why suddenly the light wasn't fading anymore?"

"Blimey, this?! Don't want to alarm you with too much light, you know about too much light could melt the ice! And since I am in your domain, don't want to be a rude visitor, don't you think?!" Bunny remained holding on his golden rod with an egg-shaped relic, hoping to bluff the other deity before him, and even imagining the light would melt him away too.

However, he was proven wrong by the chaos god of winter who held and pulled swiftly the shining egg shaped relic away from the top of the golden rod. "Good, consider yourself free to go as long as this is mine."

"Hell, no! You little bloody…?!"

He did not continue cursing when the hooded boy flew away, and clearly, very contented on what he had taken.

 _Forget it if he was one of the most feared of his destructive kind, but the bastard had what he should never have! Worse, if he knew that is no light at all, natural instinct of a chaos god is to kill._

* * *

The bringer of winter ceased flying, landed on one of the summits of the snow covered mountains nearby and viewed the Pooka chased him immediately. He observed keenly the egg shaped jewel's light had changed rapidly into different colors from blue to red, and finally, yellow, as if it was alive with its own emotions.

"Is that you?" He whispered curiously at the glowing egg which he was holding, realizing that it was the only thing that could withstand so long the extreme coldness of his lingering hold. His icy look softened a bit briefly until he was intruded by Bunnymund who almost pounced to grab hold of the egg-shaped relic back to his possession but Jack reacted faster by preventing the Pooka to have it back.

"The only thing I could say to you about it is it is of life - a life which I am sworn to protect just like all that has life! As the guardian of spring and hope, it is my eternal and unbreakable code that I will honor for the rest of my existence. That is why you cannot have it! Never will I allow a chaos god like you have his hands on and will just take that life and hope away! Please, give it back to me…"

"You are begging instead of fighting me for this?! Is it the first time I heard such words from you, a Pooka, who are also known as master warriors?! Is this egg so precious to you?" He gave an emotionless smirk, insulting the time wielder. "Never realized kangaroos lay eggs?!"

But the Pooka knew and sensed the winter deity was testing him by provoking him with such degrading words. He had to give an offer to the other immortal for him to leave this predicament in a peaceful manner. "No more violence and bloodshed, it is too much for her for one day, so please, just hand me the egg, I could exchange it for the rod since it could be a weapon you could use."

Jack did not replied as Bunny threw his golden rod which he ignored to catch, it fell on the ground before him.

Then all of a sudden without a reason, the winter deity placed down the egg carefully on the ground before he walked away from it as the Pooka took and held protectively the egg-shaped relic in his arms.

"Oi, good on ya, alive and safe as I promised, didn't I?" Bunny viewed the light from the egg turned to serene blue once again.

Deciding to call it a day, Jack almost summoned his winter winds when powerful attacks were thrown at them, particularly at Bunny who evaded the Norns' ambush attacks but in doing so, the egg which was wrapped safely in his arms rolled away towards the cliff.

"No! NO!" Bunny cried out and lunged himself, trying to reach the rolling egg shaped relic which he successfully grabbed hold on again, before he was confronted by one of the Norns who summoned her powers to push and exile the Pooka down into her created time portal.

"The problem with you, Pooka, is you are the one who is really out of time and place here…" The third sister of the Norns hissed but was cut short when the Pooka pushed himself out of the portal's direction and kicked the lights out of his opponent, sending her across and hitting her other sister who is pairing up with their other sibling to confront against the icy chaos god.

He eyed at Jack who remained calm and composed, moving into a fighting stance while he was calculating and anticipating the next moves of his enemies briefly before their fight will begin. Bunny shifted his eyes at the other two opponents.

"Have you, Norns, gone berko?! I mean, you have a barney with me to begin with, not with him, my known seasonal adversary?!" Shouting on the top of his lungs, the Pooka flustered and became so pissed. "Wait a second!? Don't tell me, you all like to gang up on pretty boy, even if he is a known cold-hearted jackass, instead of ganging up on me?! Oh, that's it! Typical girls and women, immortal or otherwise, choosing the attractive bad boy instead of the smart good one?! I can't believe this?!"

"Hey! Shut up, Cottontail! I don't care what the hell you are talking about but you can have them!" He gave a brief false laughter and a mocking gesture at Bunny as if allowing him out of respect in seniority.

"What the…?!" The Pooka almost cursed out loud at the god of winter who smirked at him. "Seriously, is that a bloody joke, Frost?! Because I found it not funny at all!"

"Okay, as you say so, Bunny, my old friend…"

"Don't you ever call me that! We are not even friends, you bloody idiot!"

The winter deity remained dodging the enemy's arrow attacks, and then he blocked the other Fates' sword blows by using speedily his staff to disarm her before summoning his deadliest winter winds that froze one of the Fates, and throwing the other one inside the time portal which was closed by Bunny.

"Give us the girl who you placed magically inside that egg, and everything will be forgotten between us."

"Crikey! You should not have woken up so soon…" he did not finished talking with the remaining sister of Chronos when she was struck on the head ruthlessly by one of the chaos gods who appeared from nowhere to Bunnymund's horror upon witnessing how easy for them to kill another immortal.

The Pooka cursed with a deep sigh before facing Jack. "Have you called your fellow chaos gods for a reunion?! Because this is turning one sided and unfair for my part!"

Narrowing his blue eyes into an icy glare at the floating chaos gods around them, he replied the guardian of spring and hope. "Nope. I hate reunions, I would rather be alone for all eternity rather than with these damn assholes. " His voice lowered with lifelessness this time. "I suggest you leave now before they all act supreme and mighty."

"What is this?! Isn't this quite a reunion indeed?! The legendary heroic Pooka named E. Aster Bunnymund, and our rebellious brethren of chaos, Jack Frost." The hooded chaos god of violence spoke, remained holding his bladed weapon covered with blood. He lowered his eyes and focused at their icy brethren of destruction who remained emotionless and without interest. "Since we have given you a very long time to decide to join us for an upcoming battle in this eternal war against their side, it seemed we haven't heard your reply yet?! Or are you still isolating yourself in your frozen kingdom without any subjects to rule over?!" His shining green eyes shifted at the Pooka who was about to hop away in stealth until he realized something which he cannot leave without was completely gone in his possession.

 _Damn it! Where is it?! I remember I hid it in my pocket…_

"Are you looking for this, little bunny rabbit?!" He held out the egg-shaped relic which he had stolen under the Pooka's nose, making Bunny closed his hands into fists and was trying to control his emotions of anger.

"Give that back!" Bunny growled, almost gave a distinct Pooka's battle cry.

"I wonder why a Pooka like you act so overprotective about this?! Unless there is life here you sworn to protect, a life so young and pure! We will take that life away as you watch us do so!"

He whispered an ancient spell, then shook violently the radiant metallic egg-shaped relic. Light blazed out from the egg the moment the little platinum blonde haired girl was separated from her protective egg container.

* * *

 _No!_

Bunny moved a step back, not that he was running away. He was adjusting his footing for a very high jump. Then, as faster than lightning, he gave a great leap so high while the girl cried out as she was falling towards the ground. It was a sudden natural instinct that a Pooka will do to protect their precious young, wrapping his arms around the frightened girl who held him back, ignoring the painful impact he felt against the cold icy ground.

Even if he is immortal, he could still feel the tremendous pain. He was trying to move but he can't, he could only utter words to comfort the girl who burst more tears after he saved her. "A-At least…y-you're safe…sweets…" He tried to focus but he felt his energy was seeping away since his immortal body was automatically recovering slowly. He lifted his eyes and viewed the chaos gods were hovering above them like vultures to their prey, as they began to summon their powers to slaughter them.

Their attacks came down together like a terrible whirlwind, except it was suddenly shielded by something unexpected. It was a great shield of ice and when it collided with the destructive gods' powers, it turned into glowing beautiful falling snow.

"Fuck you, Frost, are you siding with those soft-hearted and self-righteous hypocrites?!" The chaos god of violence realized the winter deity remained neutral at the sides, watching and observing briefly until the unexpected happened, his icy blue eyes remained mesmerized at the blue eyed girl.

Bunny's eyes widened in shock, stared at the girl wrapped in his arms who remained embracing him back. This time she is the one protecting him.

"Y-You've…done that…?! T-To…save me…"

 _How could this be?! A mortal having the powers like Frost…I mean like us, immortals?!_

"This is wickedly new! A mortal girl with god-like powers?!" One of the chaos gods, the bringer of maelstrom landed on the ground spoke, and faced at their icy and silent brethren who remained gazing at the girl. "Hey, Frost, how about we give this little runt to you for you to play around in exchange of joining us in war! Remember, you were all alone here, and when you tire out of her, you could share your worn out toy to us or you could just kill her!" He made a quick steps towards the wounded Pooka who grimaced, still unable to move as he eyed the chaos god approached to grab hold of the girl. However, a sudden powerful blasts of ice stormed out uncontrollably from the platinum blonde girl, striking the other unsuspected and arrogant chaos gods while some of them have evaded the attack. One of the icy surge went directly towards Jack who did not block or dodge away when he viewed the blue eyed girl had difficulty controlling such power. He remained standing, allowed the blast to hit him instead rather than allowing it to backlash where it came from.

 _Did he just prevent that uncontrollable power from hitting us back?! No, can't be! My eyes are playing tricks on me?! Why would he?! He's one of those baddies!_

Bunny observed in shock, but what most disturbed him is seeing the chaos god of winter unaffected, but different somehow as if revitalized.

"Why would we give her to our cold brethren?! I say, we enjoy killing the girl, then, her guardian Pooka."

"That's what a reunion is about, we enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah, what a reunion, the one I was waiting for…" Jack gave a devious smirk and a wild look of being selfish. "One word of advice you should know about me - I do not share what is mine." His blue eyes glared and glowed differently, this time it was vengeance for almost harming the girl. "It's a good thing you guys came and drop by, but the next time invite more of our damn no-good kind…" he suddenly disappeared, then flew appearing before the chaos god who he was talking to. He slashed his newly formed spiky ice shaped blades that sprouted in his knuckle and arm as the slaughtered immortal fall into frozen pieces. "…for me to kill you all…" Summoning his most powerful winter winds, the deity of winter started slaying them.

 _Damn it! They are all mental! They are butchering each other!_

Bunnymund freaked out, but controlled not to be overwhelmed by his shock and fear as he was even caught in the middle of the ruthless battle amongst chaos gods.

It was good that he had enough power to create a time portal. He grabbed hold of the little blue eyed girl and the egg shaped relic before escaping by teleporting away in another time and space.

 _At least, they were not staying on the brutal cold domain of Jack Frost._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Warped in the Pooka's Black hole**

 _That was close! They have escaped death by a whisker!_

Leaping from the portal after escaping to another dimension, he viewed they have landed in their newly different surroundings, somewhere in a middle of a thick canopy of the snow-covered woods. After a few seconds of lifting and twitching around his ears and his nose in the air in his known vigilant stance, and sensing no danger around them, the Pooka loosened his protective hold around her. "Ow yar goin'? Feelin' orright, sweets?"

Bunnymund's concerned eyes glanced at the mortal girl who nodded with a look of relief. Her lips formed a faint smile of gladness that they were alive and safe, but her blue eyes reflected concerned when eyeing the Pooka tripped after he moved a step forward. Kneeling on the ground, he looked dizzy and tired, and then gave a surprising sneeze.

"Have to admit, after using my time travelling powers so much, I'm nackered…worst, I got the wog!"

 _Of course, who would not be having the cold, after being exposed to Frost's unbearable freezing domain?! Lucky, he was not suffering from hypothermia, but he might be if he had stayed longer. Odd, she's seemed unaffected by the cold at all?!_

He lowered slowly to sit down under the shade of nearby tree as she assisted him, making the Pooka looked and smiled gratefully at her, sensing her innate kindness and pure of heart.

"I think we have to take a rest for while…" Trailing his words, realizing how rude of him to forget to introduce himself to her, he straightened his back with his chest out and spoke proudly with an air of being one of the most intellectual creatures, "Apologies, how rude of me. My name is Bunnymund, but most of my friends called me, Bunny, for short. E. Aster Bunnymund, to be precise. And please remember, even if I looked like a combination of a rabbit or a man, I am neither a rabbit nor a man, I am a Pooka."

"A Pooka…" Echoing what his kind of specie is, she gave an amused smile and a short delighted laughter until he cleared his throat to wait for her own introduction.

"Oh…I'm…" Her smile waned slowly so was her melodic laughter. Her blue eyes glanced immediately down as if she struggling to recall. Upon sensing and realizing she had completely forgotten about herself, Bunny became puzzled and intrigued of her. However, instead of saying the bitter truth, she was concealing her humiliation, because how could someone like her ever forgot her own name. The platinum blonde haired girl remained pondering what name to tell him, lifted her distressed blue eyes when the Pooka spoke a name for her.

"…you're…Elisa…"

She had to settle with that name – whether or not that is her real name. It is the only name Bunny could salvage from the girl's muddled mind.

"You don't need to lie to me. I could read and sense your mind and heart. You could not remember a thing, don't you?" He spoke with a worried tone. Placing his hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her, he spoke to comfort her. "No worries, everything will turn out fine. Just always remember, there's light in every dark, as well as a rainbow after the storm. As soon as I have my strength returns back, sweets, I might help you regain your memories back, but I need assistance from my friends, just to make sure you really have your true and complete memories back so that you could go back to your home."

 _This is very bad indeed. And to think the Norns, the sisters of Chronos, wanted desperately this girl! Whatever reasons they have, why would they almost erased completely her memories into a blank slate by using an ancient spell to prevent anyone in returning her memories?!_

* * *

Halting to contemplate after they were trekking further deeper into the woods for hours, he heard her spoke up with a quick and sharp observation. "Wait, we've been here again, we're walking in a loop. Look, those trees…they're moving…?!" her blue eyes were filled with mixed wonder, curiosity, caution and fear.

He was aware of the magical loop since they were nearing an extraordinary place, but he admired her for being mentally aware of their surroundings unlike anyone would do so.

"Are we lost? Or do these trees want us to lose our way?" Baffled, she questioned him.

"Good on ya, smarty pants…"

His words were never words to annoy but it was a compliment when he smiled sincerely at her, moved slightly in front of the girl as he viewed clearly the trees are moving with a purpose to confuse and to lead astray, until they were surrounded by the woods with nowhere for them to go.

"…I assure you there's no danger for I knew these woods…" He continued to speak to her. "The trees will never harm you as long as you are of goodness. They were curious since you are new around here."

He held his hand towards the blue eyed girl.

"I think it is time to knock- the way I usually come in, my friend's guarded abode located in the North Pole. Hold my hand, stay strong without fear and focused your heart, and never look back." Without hesitation, she held his hand-like paw in absolute trust. Tapping his foot, a hole magically appeared out of nowhere below them as they both fall.

Sliding downwards so fast, she started laughing and enjoying herself.

"That was fun! Could we do it again?!" She giggled and swung playfully his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?! Guests! And a new little lovely angel to meet…" A voice with a strong Russian accent boomed with enthusiasm when they both landed on their feet on the wooden floor. A bearded elderly man greeted them, his eyes staring at the blue eyed mortal girl who gaped her mouth in awe at the fascinating place where they've dropped inside.

"Wow!" She muttered dreamily, pulled her hand away from Bunny who sensed she was astounded with all the magical devices, inventions, and books around her. Her eyes roamed. "This is amazing!" She grinned with her serene blue eyes lighting up. Holding up her hand as she almost touched a floating invention but Bunny held her hand away from the particular gadget floating around.

"Nope, sweets, that object is not yet tested for quality and safety, it might cut your fingers…"

"Nonsense! It will not cut her fingers, that is not what its function and purpose is! Always the worry wart! You will be infecting her with your lackluster personality, Bunny!"

"Lackluster? I am being prudent and careful. Besides, I am the most reasonable and logical one amongst our group, unlike you who keeps on yacking, verbal diarrhoea yahoo!" he muttered, showing signs of his remaining exhaustion while trying to control his emotions. "Did I got up your nose?! Because it still doesn't change a thing- Easter is still better than Christmas, you bowl full of jelly!"

He noticed the Pooka had a shorter fuse. And every time Bunny loses his good mood, North concluded that Bunnymund had an apparent confrontation with his known seasonal adversary. He noticed Bunny's mood shifted back into a mellow calmness when the little girl held Pooka's hand and then pointed happily at him, his fellow guardian.

Somehow in the deep recesses of her mind she knew him. He's famous with his red long coat and black long boots. She got excited moved towards the familiar presence.

"Hello, my dear," he was smiling widely, his gigantic frame looming but he kneeled down to face her. "Don't tell me, you don't know my name, I read your letters before Christmas, and you were wishing for your gift to be double for you to share to your little sister, like those beautiful rugged dolls, your sister always played around with." He placed gently his hand on her head.

"Hang on a tick! Little sister?! She has a little sister! Then, you must know her?!"

"Of course, I have a list of every child's name to know whether they are nice or naughty, unlike you who just hid your treats for the children to find." He gave a particular superior look at Bunny who crossed his arms in annoyance, controlled his temper again. "And she is a perfect good girl." He pulled an empty sack from his red coat's pocket, then took out a white polar bear toy from his magical sack and gave it to her.

"Blowhard…" The Pooka whispered under his breath, realizing he does not know everything while North gloated before him. "Fine, if you really know her, what is her real name, mate?!"

"If I were you, I will never say her name."

"And why is that?!" Bunny asked North who gestured at Bunny who almost hopped away startled at Sanderson Mansnoozie who appeared out of nowhere after he morphed from his gathering and swirling golden dream sands. "Crickey! Don't ever do that?! Are you giving me a heart attack?!"

The deity of dreams gave an apologetic look, then, the golden sands on top of his head form symbols for them to converse with him.

"Because the moment you let her remember who she is, it will endanger not only her but everyone else." North translated the dream maker's symbols, eyed intensely at Bunny who uncrossed his arms. Sandy just waved his hand near the mortal blue eyed girl who was shielded with his golden sands from their conversations about her by his day dream illusions. "You telepathically called upon us to help you regarding her, and we have searched everything about her. The highest cast spell that you described to us is a taboo spell, and it was used by Norns to seal her mind to prevent her from returning to who she is."

"And the question is why?!" Bunny hopped forward. "Why would the First Age Immortals, such as the Norns used such high-powered spell to cast on a mortal?"

"Because she is unlike any mortal." North translated Sandy's sagacious words at them again.

The Pooka shifted his eyes at his fellow guardians.

"You told us so, she had powers that protected you from the chaos gods."

"And it is clear, you would not like to help me with this?!" Bunny frowned in disbelief at North and Sandy. "Why?! Of all people, you two would never back down from a request for help."

"A taboo spell is equivalent of a curse, but unlike a curse, it served with double purposes, namely, as an omen- a warning not to allow the spell to be removed, and an eternal lock against the activation of a ticking time bomb. If I lift away this spell, it will awaken and trigger a terrible domino effect and will unleashed consequences incomprehensible, affecting every being in any universes, regardless of time and space. Besides, the First Age Immortals had marked her, not to be assisted or be harmed, but to whatever Agreement they have made amongst themselves regarding her. Thus, it is not for you to get involved with." Sandy ceased his gestures, gave a very firm look at the Pooka. "If you believed in the Universal Laws, Bunnymund, I also had my own beliefs, duties, principles, and interests too. For I am one of the parties of that Agreement."

"So, you are saying that she is like a property for you first age gods to deal with?! For crying out loud, she's a person, someone with a life! She has a family, and a home to go back to! And she had that right! What if she was marked?! You just quit on her?!" The Pooka really flew off the handle upon hearing his friends.

"We know how you feel…"North voiced out when seeing Bunny so upset.

"If you know how I feel, then why do all seemed to be moving back towards the sides to watch and do nothing?!"

There was silence.

"Because Tsar Lunar and I requested our group not to get involved, because I and his father, the former Tsar Lunar, have wanted the Agreement between the first age gods to go through." North spoke on behalf of Sandy once again.

His words had dropped like some pieces to an incomplete puzzle.

 _Agreement between First Age Immortals?! But for what?! Damn it! If they are not going to help, then, he will be the one to help her alone, so be it!_

Bunny turned away from them and proceeded towards the platinum blonde girl who remained playing with a polar bear toy that North gave to distract her with.

"Where are you going?" North asked him in deep concern, viewing the girl stood up and drew near Bunny in hurry like a child drawing near her parent.

"To find Tooth. She had the vaults of memories of every child, and that includes her memories."

"You don't need to find her. Tsar Lunar had ordered never to allow you to regain her memories."

"So, he ordered ." Bunny gave a determined look. "Then, I've no choice but to see and direct my complaint to Tsar Lunar's father! And I will take her with me!" Bunny pulled out the particular egg-shaped relic from one of his green coat's pockets, and whispered a spell before he held out his other free hand, creating a new time-space portal.

* * *

Stepping out on the portal, he landed on the glass-like floor, viewing the galaxies filled with stars and planets below. He lifted up his face and eyed a particular ivory and jade built door with carved texts and symbols of the Universal Laws to be respected by every immortal.

"Trust me, sweets, once we talk to Tsar Lunar to change his mind about that agreement, then you have a chance to remember who you are, and you could return back to your home…" The Pooka did not continue speaking to her when someone was walking out from the hall, where Tsar Lunar and the other immortals were in a long meeting, he stopped in his tracks and came into a hostile confrontation with the Pooka.

"Whoa! You are really egg obsessed, aren't you, Cottontail?!"

The guardian of spring and hope scowled in fury at the hooded chaos god of winter who stopped himself from leaving. His blue eyes glanced not at Bunny but at the relic which the Pooka held protectively.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"This is a Mediation Hall," He smirked icily, giving a taunt as he leaned on his frosted crooked staff. "This is where different sides meet and try to settle or even negotiate unless you consider the duel to the death…" He focused his piercing cold blue eyes at the egg relic whose peaceful blue glow turned to confused and distressed red radiance. "You know, we don't need to argue every time we see each other, it really gives the wrong impression about me…" his voice was trailing off, viewed the red light turned angry yellow.

"What impression, yah drongo?!" He frowned further, eyeing Jack Frost who hoped to have a good impression without any reason at all. But he will not fall to that jackass' tricks. "Well, you weren't and never will be, you will always be in the naughty list since yah a dingbat! Remember, your damn destructive blizzards, your pesky snow storms, your heavy snow falls, and the slippery accident-prone ice sleets last winter that extending for six more weeks, ruining my Easter Sunday by making some kids miserable for finding less of my googies…"

"Bunny? You're still not mad about that…are yah?" Jack forced a brief false laughter, his eyes locked at the relic on Bunny's hand until they were interrupted by Sanderson Mansnoozie. The dreamcaster materialized from the whirling gathering golden sands, gesturing Jack to where he came from to return back so the talks will resume.

"He's not returning back there, Sandy!" Bad-tempered Bunny pushed away Jack when noticing the bringer of winter attempted to steal his egg-shaped relic again. "Rack off, you bloody idiot!"

"I will leave you alone if you give that, and I assure you, you will never hear of me ever again."

"What's your game, Frost?! You've been staring at my egg the entire time?!" Bunny ceased snapping at the deity of winter when someone interrupted and corrected him.

"This is something new indeed - Jack Frost's gazing at her the entire time…" A familiar voice joined in, an attempt to humiliate the emotionless god of winter, hoping a certain emotion will make him blush in awkwardness. However, it was not the reaction she hoped to receive from him as the entire hall frosted immediately in hideous multitudes of lethal icicles. It's a deadly threat that sent chills at the Pooka's spine, prompting his body to give a defensive stance while Sandy moved protectively in front of the golden goddess of love who spoke. "We have an Agreement, and you vowed to honor it."

"As if I have a choice… " The bringer of winter replied her coldly, giving a look that he knew their self-interests. "After I have lost everything – almost everyone I knew were killed, my home realm torn by your whims and vendettas, and this is your last solution, your final offer? To spend eternity like you guys, trapped in some, some far away hideout, thinking of, of new ways to bribe me by siding with you in this eternal war between good and evil?! For what?! A new life?! A new home, and a new family?! And you all got so desperate, you included her, an innocent who you picked to be thrown towards me. No, no, that is not for me…"

The goddess did not let him finished and replied him back before he spoke again. "Then, your words are accepted. We don't care if you feel obligated or not obligated in the conditions. We do not need to hear from you again. Since you want to be free, you can leave without any responsibilities, but the problem lies if your conscience would forever bother you, if it does then you could never be truly be free."

"I am not leaving until I have what is mine." His eyes returned to the relic which the Pooka held.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, please give it to him."

"My lady, I can't give this to the selfish and irresponsible brute."

"Trust me, my dear friend, give it to him." The golden goddess walked towards and stood beside Bunnymund who threw the egg-shaped relic to the winter deity.

However, suddenly, the platinum blonde haired girl slipped out that startled the god of winter as he held briefly the relic, then dropping it when eyeing it empty.

He frowned and glared at the other immortal who replied him. "You want it, don't you? Oh, right, you never want it empty. But you are not the only one clever in twisting words. Do you think we will give everything to you just like that? What are you waiting for? You told us that you will go the moment you have what you want. And you got what you wanted. Too bad, you realized what you are looking for and what you wanted and needed is not the empty shell you were holding earlier."

"This is not over." Jack whispered loudly, shifted and focused his blue eyes at the mortal girl and pleaded gently to her, holding out his hand towards her. "If you valued your life and the lives of those you cared, please come with me…away from anyone's influence and control…" Without a word, she stepped back away from him in doubt and fear.

"She does not know you, who is just a complete stranger to her." The goddess of love eyed them with interest. "You think it will be easy, like snapping your fingers?! It takes a lot of patience, trust, commitment, and suffering for you to gain love. Since you scorned and mocked me, you've also scorned and mocked love, and clearly, you are inexperienced of love, which makes you a defiant fool, born from the cold-hearted race with the powers of ice and frosts, who believed emotions will be your new set of chains! Can't you see? She is the one who pulled herself out of that magic relic, thus, she does not want to be with you."

Feeling lost, Jack had no choice. He failed even though he tried everything to break free from the Wheel of Fate. He had to go and allow whatever destiny had in store for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Chills in the Dark**

With a sigh of resignation, the hooded god of winter stepped back and lowered his hand which was holding his frosted wooden staff.

The mortal girl had decided with her free will, which none of them, even if they were all powerful immortals would never ignore or deride. It was in the Agreement that she alone will have the choice.

He almost turned away from them when the sound of slow marching steps approached them with an authoritative voice of militaristic formality, surprisingly defending him.

"You will just leave without a word especially to the Pooka, your seasonal adversary, after his words had insulted you?"

Bunny shifted his narrowed eyes at the famous captain of the greatest fleet from one of the moons of the Constellation Orion. Wearing an imposing dark battle armor decorated with onyx stones and a long cape trailing behind him, Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, Lord High General of the Galaxies, spoke out his mind like fighting fire against fire while the Pooka glowered at him, not amused at all at the general's own opinions about honor - an honor shaded with the unbending belief on the chain of command.

"You are not just a Warrior of Ice, Jack, you have the noble and divine birthright of your own race. You are originally from the long line of Winter Kings, the Primordial War Gods sung in the Legends of First Immortals Conquests across the universes. And I am much aware of your rigid code, customs, laws and traditions in your home realm, the Empire of Niflheim, you have the right to kill this Pooka, named E. Aster Bunnymund, who had slandered you. Otherwise, he will be joined and followed by other fools in ridiculing you. Because the next thing you'll know they will be writing and saying how lame, coward, worthless, lecherous, depraved madman you are."

Jack lifted up his blue eyes, held up his hand towards them, and unexpectedly snickered, intending to annoy because he was fed up.

"Wow!" He exasperated in a sarcastic tone. "You people never quit! As I said before, you all are desperate?! Earlier, you were shoving your offers to my face! Then, you tried manipulation by humiliating me with your game of words! And now, you are praising me by reminding me the grandeur of my pompous forefathers' known greediness which never made me proud of them?! So what is next?! Let me guess…" He placed his crook staff over his shoulders, resting his hands on it, and turned his back away from them. "A death match against E. Aster Bunnymund, the most annoying and boring immortal?! I think I'll pass on that. I have been losing interest with death and destruction lately! Besides, the only one saying the truth about his feelings here is the Pooka! So I think I have to spare him for being real since he had no interests with the Agreement." He pretended to have difficulty thinking their obvious next move which is apparently standing before him after he turned around with his head tilted and his blue eyes glanced quickly at the mortal girl.

Expecting that she will further step back and hide behind Bunnymund, his cold eyes twitched slightly when eyeing the platinum blonde haired girl locked her blue eyes back at him as she remained where she stood. "Oh, I know…no wonder you wanted me to have duel, Lord Pitch, your reputation as a brilliant military strategist precedes you..."

"What does that mean, ya bloody frosted clown?!" The Pooka hopped a step, struggling to bottle up his emotions intact.

"And I thought that you are the most intelligent being here which you've always brag about?! Never realized you are clueless in this kind of political matters, Cottontail?"

"Marriage to seal the alliance." The general spoke bluntly, placing and clasping hands behind his back.

The protective Pooka moved in front of the blue eyed girl upon finally realizing Lord Pitch's words. "No! This is way too wrong! You just can't force someone to marry for some kind of alliance?!"

"Yeah, I agree with the kangaroo. I don't want to be imprisoned eternally in hell called married life."

The keeper of hope heard the deity of winter was agreeing with him.

"Besides, I wouldn't like my "father-in-law" to be him!" Jack replied immediately and pointed at Bunny while the guardian of spring frowned further upon hearing his insult.

"I suggest you better think through about this again," the goddess of love spoke up after breaking her long silence.

"I don't think so. There's no way I'll join you or the other side. And my answer is still a big NO." The bringer of winter emphasized his words. "So, don't you ever bother me again about the prophecy regarding the future of my race and the restoration of my home realm…"

"Even if it meant preservation and peace?"

Every immortal moved aside when hearing the calm voice of Tsar Lunar as he appeared to join them.

Jack Frost was about to reply him when suddenly a sound of tolling alarm bells were heard, and the surrounding lights flickered.

Bunny cursed under his breath as he felt the chill in the air and the dreaded heavy darkness before their enemies will be attacking them.

* * *

"Your Grace…" Lord Pitch's silver-golden eyes glanced in attention at Tsar Lunar. Gesturing at his Lunar Royal Guards to prepare themselves to fight, the king listened. "Let me fight them amongst the seas of stars. I will have my ship ready, my fleet are anchored near the ports. I will take the first defensive attack."

"Fine. I will lead the fight here. Take care, my old friend," Tsar Lunar replied him while Sandy moved towards the center with the goddess of love and beauty.

She spoke at the high general and the king of the night skies. "We will both secure the entire place," the golden goddess raising her hands where brilliant lights shoot out like rosy dawn in the skies, forming a protective layer while the dreamcaster scattered his golden sands from his hands. "Lord High General, be careful. I sensed the front lines of the army soldiers are scouts."

"Scouts?" General Kozmotis Pitchiner furrowed his brows. "Something is not right here! What are they searching for?!" He eyed at the golden dreamcaster's dreamy and peaceful brown eyes widened and stared worriedly at Jack Frost. Preparing himself to go to battle, the hooded immortal boy almost leap out of the window to join some of the Lunar Royal Guards who could fly but the general closed the window before he could leave them.

"You gotta be kidding me?! So, now you think I'm a damsel in distress who needs your protection?!" The god of winter deadpanned, eyed at Lord Pitch.

He remained strictly serious. "I know, you could fight extremely well! But you are not going anywhere. You are staying down here to protect everyone around you."

The black haired immortal approached and glanced at Bunny. "A favor Pooka - guard Frost with your entire existence." He ordered Bunny.

"Crickey! Are you mad as a meat axe?! I would rather protect her than him!" Bunny grumbled.

Drawing near, he whispered firmly at the Pooka. "You do not need to worry about the girl if I were you." His silver-golden eyes rolled towards Jack Frost and then shifted his look at the blue eyed girl beside Bunny who got what that means. "In this war, we all need each other to watch each other's backs. It is time to prove how different we are from the other side for Frost to be convinced what side he will truly belong to." Lord Pitch stepped back. "I don't blame you for reacting in this hostile way. However, you know nothing of your seasonal adversary because you refused to know about him, and how different he is from the other chaos gods."

Afterwards, Lord Pitch eyed Sandy and requested for assistance before he will be leaving them to join his sailors aboard his ship. "Lord of Dreams, I need your powers of illusions and dreams to blind any enemy who enters this sacred hall!"

* * *

The first wave of attack came like a thousand hurricanes. It was a series of terrible barrages. When the third strongest impact was felt. The goddess of love and beauty fell weakly to her kneels as the radiant protective layer she created had crumbled down. The Pooka moved immediately beside her to assist her up, as the full scale battle at the seas of stars was held for a while, until the battle pushed forward before the doors of the hall where they were.

Tsar Lunar's handful of Lunar Royal Guards encircled courageously around their king and his remaining immortal companions inside, unsheathed their weapons as they gave a gap at the center while the Lord of the Light in the Night held out his hands and summoned a powerful blast radiating against the incoming dark forces' attack. Some enemies dodged and escaped the glowing power of Tsar Lunar, have to confront and clashed against his Royal Guards and Sandy's magical sands that formed into different humanoid shapes fighting them. Jack and Bunny joined in the fight, protecting everyone in their group.

It should be a relief when enemy forces were defeated, but something spawned up from the opponent's decaying corpses, terrifying demonic crossbred hell hound-leeches with several eyes, horns and bat wings. When nearing its victim these power detecting creatures would drain energy and life that made Jack Frost noticed and realized something - he should never use his icy powers to allow someone to know where he is because the creatures were sensing and searching for the powers of ice and cold. Evading the hell hound scouts, he remained nimble and agile. However, he was too late to tell his companions when Bunny was almost pierce by deadly arrows that was prevented by an ice wall summoned by the girl to protect the Pooka.

"Thanks, sweets, getting a bit tired with all of pests unwilling to leave us…" He ceased talking to her when suddenly the entire place shook violently, separating them from each other. Bunny slid down from the shattered tilting glass-like floor, he was fast enough to grab hold of the edge unlike her.

"No!" Bunny shouted when seeing the girl slipped and was pulled away by unknown malevolent force downwards. Without any hesitation, Jack dived speedily down, desperate to grab hold of her as he was moving far away from the hall and blowing away his cover made by Sandy's dream sands of illusions.

"I gotcha! It's gonna be alright!" Catching her, he whispered, then stunned that they were the only ones able to withstand the pressure and the far distance, even the coldness of infinite space. "Hold on tight! We're going back!" Feeling her arms around him who held her back, making sure not to let go of her. He flew back so fast like the speed of light but he stopped briefly when hearing legions of different haunting voices whispering his name. Jack gritted his teeth, willed himself to return back in the wrecked hall where his other surviving companions are. They landed in the middle of the cracked floor as Jack moved before her in a very protective manner.

"I'm scared." Hearing her whisper in fear, he sensed she held his hand, seeking courage and strength. Turning to face her, he allowed her to hold his hand, felt his fingers entwined with hers as he whispered back.

"Don't be. You're not alone. I'm here with you, always."

Suddenly, the voices fell abruptly in eerie silence as the ghostly shadows of the fallen and defeated enemies combined and formed into a hooded towering deformed being with six enormous skeletal wings standing before them.

A frightening and rasping voice hissed, "My grandson have taken the side of good by saving a weak mortal girl?! Heed me, because whatever you do, it will be written in the stars as it was fated - you are a killer and will always be a killer, whatever defiance you do to twist it around to free yourself, you will be a bringer of the end." He almost grab hold of the hooded boy with his pale bony hands to claim him but Sandy unleashed his power pushing him away from Jack.

His burning black lifeless eyes rolled slowly at the dreamcaster, gave out a demented laughter.

"Ah…my brother, Dream…both of us born from our parents, Darkness and Light. And you think I have no right over him anymore. But you and your companions stole him under my wing. The indecisive Norns thought your side should be having the edge in the next Age, but I say to all of you, I am the only one who decides how everything ends…for I am Death."

The Reaper was about to have a lone duel with the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams when Tsar Lunar, the goddess of love, and the time wielding Pooka stepped up to join Sandy.

"So, I see, you cannot fight your own battle against me, brother?!" He taunted grimly.

"Is that how anxious you are for fighting alone?!" Bunny replied the enemy, pushing away his fear of Death and feeling the warmth of courage as he stood beside his friends. "Because none of us fights alone!"

"Ahhh, words of Hope…I will crush you first and turn you into Despair!"

"Belt up! You are making me angry! Let us fight to get this over with!" Bunny took away his green tinted glasses, reached into his green coat's smallest pocket and pulled out a rare chocolate egg, then popped the chocolate in his mouth and ate it. Instantly, the Pooka appeared to grow, tearing out from his green long coat and turning his brown fur into gray with decorated tribal war tattoos, becoming hulking huge like a colossal monster with multitude arms which held various wicked looking weapons including a pair of boomerangs. He gave a Pooka's deafening war cry that was heard across the universe. His immortal companions readied themselves for a fight as they allowed Bunnymund to lead them in this fight.

"Then prepare to meet your own demise, Pooka!" He almost attacked with his ultimate weapon, countless of lethal thorny chains with scythes at each ends, but his weapon failed to reach the Pooka when all of the chains had frosted quickly and stopped in mid-air as if frozen in time, became brittle, then into unknown nothingness.

Everyone was unable to move or speak when witnessing a newly unleashed power.

"You will never harm them!" The blue eyed girl shouted out with all of her heart, facing Death without fear. "I'm not afraid of you. You who have no power over me." The sound of loud cracking and spreading of powerful ice, frosts and snow was heard as gigantic and dangerous icy sharp spikes rose up from the shattered glass-like floor. "You want a fight, fight me."

Widening his twitching eyes, Bunny in shock could not imagine such power ever existed and was used against Death, dumbfounded at the platinum blonde haired girl. She remained holding hands with bringer of winter while her other hand was outstretched and stopping Death that even the Bringer of the End could not believe such unimaginable power. The Reaper was forced to flee along with the rest of their enemies by teleporting away before they would be totally overpowered by the new power.

 _It was over. Everyone's alive and safe…_

She smiled and almost drew near Bunny but the moment she released her hand from Jack's hold and pulled herself away from the hooded immortal boy, she lost consciousness.

Changing back to his normal size, Bunny hopped speedily, catching the platinum blonde haired girl in his arms before she would hit the floor, he then stared at Jack Frost. The hooded boy also fell down on the floor as both of them have combined their powers to save them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Memories Remembered**

Silvery rays of light like columns reaching the transparent ceiling which overlooked the serene starry heavens as glowing white lights floated like fireflies around them.

E. Aster Bunnymund reminded himself that he was not in a dream, but inside of Tsar Lunar's grand palace, the Great House of Lunanoff. "Will she be alright?" Watching the platinum blonde haired girl sleeping on the cloudlike bed in one of the guest rooms of the Lunar palace, he asked.

"She will be." Tsar Lunar replied the worried Pooka, placed his hand on Bunny's shoulder for comfort. "She is a strong girl, isn't she? She just saved all of us, and had helped us ushered in the Golden Age."

"Y-Your majesty…"

"Yes, my friend."

"About Frost? And our other companions?" His eyes reflected questions.

"He is one of us now. And he will be fine," he assured him. "The boy's staying in my palace where it's safe for him to be here." He paused, informed Bunny about their other companions. "As for our other friends, Sanderson Mansnoozie had called for his other brethren, the League of Star Captains. They will be piloting in their Stars and will be journeying across the universes to chase the rest of the surviving enemies, namely Dream Pirates. Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner will be assisting the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams. I have sent some of my best warriors with them. On the other hand, Freyja, the goddess of love had spread the news of our triumph in this battle and rallying the rest of the other immortals to join our cause - for all that is of good…"

"…triumph in this battle…" Bunny echoed the Tsar's words, knowing and sensing they've only won the battle that made the Golden Age possible, but the War will eternally raged on. It is only that they have the edge now, but the enemies will be forced to be cunning, deceitful, vicious, and blood-thirsty destructive to exact their vengeance for their recent damaging defeat, especially that they have lost one of their most powerful chaos gods - Jack Frost.

"I know, you were looking for me in the Great Hall of Mediation, because you would like her memories be restored for her to go back to her home."

The Pooka nodded, shifted his face and eyes that softened when he looked back at the sleeping girl on the bed where they stood nearby. "Is it possible that I could lift the spell placed by the Norns?"

"To tell you the truth, the ancient taboo spell is already lifted the moment every one of us had met, including Jack Frost and her."

"So that means that she could regain her memories and she could go home, right?"

"Yes, but that also meant that it had begun."

"H-Huh? What do you mean it had begun?" The Pooka stood motionless, contemplated briefly until he finally realized what Tsar Lunar meant. "It is part of the Agreement, isn't it? A part she had to go through with that frosted brained dill?!"

"You were worried about the boy earlier. When it's about her, you don't trust him anymore. The girl was not the only one who saved us, Jack Frost had a part of it too." Tsar Lunar glanced amusingly at Bunny, knowing the feeling of being an overprotective parent when it comes to their children.

Smiling faintly, Tsar Lunar recalled his own beloved child, and reflected that everything he had done, even accepting the position of representing everything that is good is for his own son.

"No! Hell No! Jack Frost is a shonky Piker! The next thing you'll know the bloody show pony will lead her up to the garden path and will be just mucking around!" He bended down to pick up the sleeping girl in his arms. "I will not be staying around here for that! Because Jack Frost is not worthy of her!"

"I respect your opinions." Tsar Lunar eyed calmly the Pooka who had summoned his powers to create a portal to leave. "But please, my friend, as a reminder in regards to her memories." His eyes shifted intensely focused at the platinum blonde haired girl who did not stir from her sleep. "When she gains them back, only she had the decision to return to her real home."

Afterwards, the two immortals bade goodbye as the time wielder stepped into the portal, carrying the sleeping mortal girl.

* * *

Stepping out from the portal and into the warmth of his comfy warren, he sensed someone had been long waiting for his arrival. The lone figure seated on a petal of one of his gigantic yellow dandelions in his eternal spring flower gardens. Then, she darted immediately towards him who remained holding the mortal child.

"T-Tooth?!" he muttered, eyeing his unexpected visitor who embraced him without hesitation before she spoke speedily.

"Oh, Bunny, I heard what happened! Sandy told me everything including the battle you fought. And I was glad you're alive and fine!"

"You…You're glad?"

"Of course, Bunny, you're my friend."

"Oh…" The Pooka remained his lips curved into a smile until his cheek hurts, it felt so awkwardly painful.

 _What is he thinking anyway?! Queen Toothiana was right! He is her friend! What else was he hoping for anyway?! But it was so good to hear that she is concerned…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the beautiful queen of the tooth fairies gasped in adoration when her eyes fall down on Bunnymund's arms.

"I love her!" Whispering emotionally, she gestured Bunny if she could hold the little girl. "Bunny, she's so beautiful."

"She's all tuckered out. Careful, will ya, don't want to wake her up." Bunny held out his arms to Tooth, giving the sleeping girl who is still tired and recovering. She held the dozing child, seemed to tighten her hold as if wanting to have her as her own. However, one of her mini tooth fairies who was accompanying their queen, flew so fast and landed on the slumbering girl's cheek and inspected curiously her teeth. Baby Tooth twitted happily and melodiously while dazing at the girl before her who has such flawless white teeth, making the other tooth fairies surrounded them as they buzzed noisily at what their fellow fairy had discovered.

"Girls, pull yourselves together, we don't want to disturb her…" Tooth chided softly at them, but ceased when the girl started to wake up.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and stared at the violet eyes of the colorful guardian of memories, triggering a sudden rush of memories she once lost.

* * *

Memories…

"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Forcing herself to open her eyes upon hearing her little sister's voice filled with fear unlike the usual lively and optimistic voice that pestered her to play with her every night, she rose up and could not believe smoke had entered the bedroom. There were sounds of blood curling cries, frightened shouts, and dreadful steel clashing down within the palace's walls. Moving away from her bed, she hurried towards her door where her strawberry blonde haired sister continued to pound knocking. She opened the door and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her away as fire began to spread from the ceilings down to the upper walls of their palace.

There were shouts heard that the castle had been breech and orders of evacuating the royal family, prompting the elder girl with blue eyes to halt on her tracks as they almost went down further on the side stairs.

 _Where are their parents?! The other servants, the royal guards, their handmaidens?!_

Her questions were soon answered when her blue eyes peered and glanced at some lifeless bodies of their guards and servants scattered on the next lower floor where she cautiously stood hidden and out of view.

She backed away when hearing further groans of pain of those who were wounded and dying as trespassing usurpers entered further inside their palace. Elsa pulled Anna with her in a hurry before her sister almost climbed further down the stairs.

"Where's mama?! Papa?!"

Covering her youngest sister's mouth before she could call out for their parents, she pulled Anna and they sprinted towards the next room. As soon as they entered, Elsa closed and locked silently the door, gestured her sister to remain silent, and pulled her towards a safe hiding place while she held her hands on the wall, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush, Anna…" Whispering to her eight year old sibling who watched her struggled not to panic, remained calm as to remember her parents' words in tumultuous situations like this, and how to escape such chaos with her little sister. Pressing her ear near the wall, she started to knock softly against the wall, searching for a hollow sound on the wall while her fingers stopped racing against the wall when she felt an uneven wood. Pressing it, the small door slid open, revealing a secret passage for them to flee. "Hurry, Anna! Go! I'll be right behind you!" Elsa gestured at her to enter inside, allowing her youngest sister to enter first as the locked door of the room was kicked down opened. Quickly, Elsa closed shut the small door on the wall.

"I know you're in here, you little royal runts!" One of the men who forced themselves inside, searched around the room while the platinum blonde girl did not moved. "Why not come out and joined everyone down below in their graves?!"

"I think, no one's here! Come on, unless you wanted to be toasted alive. And if those princesses are still alive, they will be good as burnt and dead! Let's go!"

"You know we cannot leave unless we have the heir to the throne! It's the condition we have obligated ourselves with those three foreign strangers, unless, you want to answer to them with your foolishness!" His companion did not continued speaking when the fire reached where they stood, was put out suddenly by the coldness of spreading ice that had also encased them all to their untimely deaths.

Shocked, the blue eyed girl could not move when witnessing icy powers like hers, remained hidden at the corner. A sound of light footsteps was heard against the ice-covered floor, stopping where she was hiding. Then, a sweet voice of a woman greeted her, calling her name.

"Elsa, you don't need to hide anymore."

 _Did she just heard someone called her?! But who is she?_

"I know you are in there, dear. That's an old palace escape route where I and my sisters used to play hide and seek when we were little. And your mother, my youngest sister, used to be so good with it." Wearing a long white gown, the blonde haired woman remained smiling, bending down and glimpsing at Elsa as the girl was leaving her secret hiding place. "You are wondering, who am I? I am your aunt, and my name is Ingrid."

"Ingrid…my aunt? Then, why do my mother never mentioned you?"

"She believed I am long gone, and I have killed Helga, our other sister, but in truth, it was an accident." She paused, her blue eyes lowered briefly, before she glanced back at the platinum blonde haired girl again. "But that was a long time ago, besides, I am here for you."

"For me? What do you want from me?"

Drawing near her niece, she placed gently her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "You are very special, Elsa. Someday, you will realize why, but I have to ask you a question, just one question, and everything will be alright. Whatever pain and sorrow, you've been feeling these passed years after that tragic accident you have with your little sister, Anna, everything will be changed forever. Just one answer from you, and a new better life is destined for you." Ingrid embraced Elsa and whispered her question that made the puzzled girl whispered an answer.

"Yes…I do."

Upon hearing her niece's words, she cast a spell and kissed the girl's cheeks, causing the platinum girl to be numb and to lose her consciousness. Her aunt immediately carried Elsa in her arms, facing the three women who appeared out of nowhere.

"We have the deal first." Ingrid's kind demeanor changed. She faced and frowned furiously at the Norns. "The deal is I will give Elsa to you. But what did you do?! You allowed those usurpers to take control of Arendelle! Worst, they have almost killed her?! What are you all planning, are you double crossing me?!"

"It's taken long before you have acted. We thought you would never push through with the deal, so we made another bargain to those other people with interests in Arendelle's throne to make sure…"

Ingrid did not allowed the eldest sister of Chronos to finish, "Are you unsure which side you have taken? What if I take this issue before the two sides instead, particularly at the one who holds a great interest at her! I heard that you don't want someone like him infuriated when it comes to her! Not even you or any other being will escape his wild winter maddening rage that only the love of my platinum blonde haired niece could tame!"

The middle sister of the Norns replied her back. "Easy for a mortal snow witch to speak such words, unless you are like us caught between two eternal warring sides that decides and affects everything."

"You better watch your tongue! I am no witch to begin with, I am once a queen born with the powers same as my dear niece!" She spoke further. "Now, grant what is mine - change my pasts into a pleasant life with my sisters where I never turned myself into a monster they feared."

"Fine, it's granted as we have agreed." The Norns replied her as one of them stepped forward to take the mortal child.

But Ingrid knew better how to deal with double crossing and indecisive immortals. Since she could not trust them, she summoned a powerful blizzard to cover her escape towards the ships anchored in the ports.

The only reason she had taken the agreement is that she had no choice since the sisters of Chronos had threatened her entire family and the kingdom of Arendelle. And presently, she had decided that she would never exchange her precious niece even if it will incur the wrath of the gods, whether they are good or evil.

As soon as the blizzard had taken the Norns' attention, Ingrid had carried her sleeping niece in the carriage. Pulling the reigns of the horses, she directed them to the nearest port to flee as the rest of the palace and the city of Arendelle burnt down and the entire streets were crowded with people seeking refuge, all were headed to the ports to leave.

"Wake up, Elsa!" She shook the girl to awaken.

"W-Where are we…?" Her blue eyes fluttered and roamed around, viewing the horse- drawn carriage stopped at the ports.

"The ports…" Her aunt assisted her down and out of the carriage. "…we are taking one of the ships…"

"Ships? Why?"

Ingrid gestured her to be silent as they proceed further to one of the royal ships and was confronted by the high officers. Startled, she noticed and observed the man seemed dazed, out of his mind, as if controlled by a very powerful magic while Ingrid replied the highest officer who was inspecting and interrogating them.

"Reason for the trip, my lady?"

"My niece, the heir of the throne, is engaged to a royal of the Northern Icy White Shores." She spoke as a matter-of-fact, since that is what the sisters of Chronos wanted to hear and what the men on that ship were programmed to do, but in truth, they were trying to escape the Norns.

The captain saluted them as if he was hypnotized with the other sailors on board.

Resuming their earlier conversations, she whispered at her in a tone audible for her niece to hear. "My apologies of what had happened. Please listen, you will never remember everything, even your name, Elsa. From now on, you are Elisa." She did not paused, spoke further in a matter of urgency. "If you are in the other world, and you have used your real name, you will feel attached within that world and to anybody there. You have to come back here someday since that is your real destiny as queen. Return back home…here in Arendelle."

"Why won't we stay here?! Where's Anna, my mother and father?!"

"You don't have to worry about them. I sensed they were alive and together. What you have to worry about is yourself!"

"About your question earlier…?"

"Forget about my question, it's a way to deceive you - to have your answer is to seal your fate. It's a mistake that I have regretted. But you, you could remedy my mistake since you are the only one who could control your fate. Let no one do so, may it be a god or not!" Ingrid pushed gently Elsa to enter further inside. "You have to take this journey alone! I have to give you more time to flee!"

"No, please, don't leave me!" The girl pleaded and cried for she had never felt so alone as anxiety of the uncertainties gnawed within her heart. She grabbed Ingrid's hand, making the blonde haired and blue eyed woman ceased upon hearing her niece cry. Turning to face the girl again, she drew near and bended down to embrace her, who continued to shed tears. Ingrid cast a final spell and kissed the girl on her forehead to erase her memories. As soon as she pulled away from Elsa, she saw the youngest sister of the Norns spoke and appeared before them.

"Wedding jitters…I do not blame the girl!" Her eyes remained staring at Elsa. "That's the problem with someone with a pure heart who loves truly and completely - you do not know who is loving you back…" Pulling out a piece of a mirror, called the Trolden Mirror, which is unlike any ordinary mirror, the sister of Chronos held and faced the magic mirror before them, while Ingrid summoned immediately a spell to trick the sister of Norns from having her niece imprisoned in the mirror.

Appearing before her, her sisters gave a questioning look at her. "I knew I have that damn woman and the girl!" The youngest replied her two sisters.

"But you had only captured the snow witch! The girl! We need the girl the most!" The eldest sister shouted impatiently at her sisters. "Find her! Even if it means destroying every ship and killing everyone on board!"

They have no idea that the blue eyed girl had become invisible before their own eyes, remained motionlessly silent, eyeing them who scattered and searched around the ship.

Frustrated and desperate, the Fates started to kill everyone on board. When they still could not find her, they began destroying the ships.

Hearing the shouts and the cries around her, Elsa held on the railing as the entire ship where she was, was flung away. It collided powerfully against a mass of land, sparking a fire that almost spread and consumed the wrecked ship until the same fire disappeared and a pair of arms pulled her from the piles of debris and corpses.

Then, a very comforting voice gave her hope. "It's all right, I am here…I will make sure you are alive and safe…I promise you, everything will be all right…"

Her blue eyes lifted and viewed the Pooka as he bended down before her like a light from the end of the dark tunnel of pain and sorrow. It was like the current sensation she felt when she looked upon the other immortal's violet eyes when her memories had returned.

* * *

Giving a loud gasp, Tooth realized she had a glimpse of the girl's memories, whispered accidentally her name.

"Elsa…" The guardian of memories smiled widely at the little platinum blonde haired girl who was shocked upon hearing the fairy spoke loudly her name as Tooth placed her down.

Startled, Bunny's eyes twitched upon seeing the mortal girl shook her head and eyed pleadingly at Tooth who gave an apologetic look, but it was too late. It seemed it was not only the Pooka who had heard Tooth whispered her real name.

"Of course, her name is Elsa!" Nicholas St. North's voice bellowed with his known Russian accent. "What else do you think her name is?!"

"Elsa - that name means noble, what a beauty! I think that name fits you so well, sweets!" Bunny smiled at her before he turned to face North questioningly. "Hold on a sec, I thought you…"

"Do you think Tooth is the only one waiting worriedly for you here, Bunny?! Why do rabbits always been jumping into conclusions?! Of course, it is not only Tooth who is your friend! All of us are friends!" North placed his hands on the sides of his waist before he gestured and called out the rest of their friends. "Come out now everyone! And let's welcome, Bunny and Elsa!" Every elf, yeti and egg warriors came out from hiding, drew near around them. Then, Sandy appeared with his swirling golden sands to join them too.

"Oi, you all are really a sight for sore eyes! Come inside! Have a cuppa!" Hopping, Bunny gestured as he led them towards his real abode, which was a grassy and flowery huge mound-like home with egg-shaped door. He was unaware Elsa was trailing behind them.

Reflecting, the blue eyed girl lowered sadly her eyes.

 _Maybe, it's her time to go back to Arendelle but could she say goodbye to him…_

Her eyes lifted and eyed the Pooka, feeling the difficulty of leaving him. However, she recalled her aunt's words since the longer she will be staying, the harder it will be for her to return back home.

 _Maybe it was better not to say goodbye at all…at least she would not be able to see him sad…_

She almost turn to leave, stunned that she is not the one trailing behind at all. Her eyes lifted, eyeing the tall hooded boy with blue eyes staring back at her.

"You have to accept Peter Cottontail's invitation. Besides, it's rare for him to be in a joyous good mood! You don't want him turn back being grumpy, don't yah, Elsa?" He gave a humorous frown and a hunch, his impression of being grumpy, as he pretended playfully to be like the known grumpy Pooka. His smile at her waned when he was rebuked silently by the platinum blonde haired girl. She did not reply him, turned away and ignored him. When Bunny finally realized she is not inside with them, he called her to join them. Without a word or a glance back at the immortal boy of winter, she hurried away from him, not liking him for mentioning her real name somehow.

 _What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention from you?!_

Jack's blue eyes reflected confusion and sadness for being rejected by her, causing storm clouds to gather, thunder to rumble and flurries of snow begin to intensify outside.

"That's cold of her. Hmmm, she's never like that at all." North's voice whispered nearby when witnessing the girl's unexpected cold silent treatment, eyed the downcast bringer of winter before him. "It seemed Elsa had absorbed Bunny's formal seriousness and his frequent not-so-good opinions about you. Since you made an awkward conversation with her, even though it's a joke as you intend to make the conversation with her on a lighter note, you made the wrong decision of humiliating Bunny by imitating him, which she seemed to have taken rather seriously. Just a word of advice since you have no clue about this- if I were you, I will never give up. You just need a bit of perseverance and patience. She's a good-hearted girl. " Approaching their new companion near the door, he welcomed him with thumbs up and a big friendly bear hug, surprising the deity of winter.

"How about you sit here instead, sweets!" Seated between Tooth and Sandy, Bunny stood away in alarm from his chair when seeing a remaining empty chair beside Elsa, which was almost taken by Jack when North welcomed and accompanied the hooded boy in their company.

Viewing them exchanging seats, North gave a shook of his head, knowing Bunny's obvious overprotectiveness over the mortal girl. "Elsa, it is better you and Tooth get acquainted!" Bunny smiled, viewing his little Elsa is safe and far away from Jack Frost, eyed his eyes at Tooth and Elsa who quickly strike out a lengthy conversation while Sandy conversed with his sand forming symbols above his head at Jack who replied back as if he was playing an amusing game with Sandy.

"Any improvements?" After sipping his tea, North asked, sitting at the other side of the table before the Pooka.

Bunny gestured up his paw-like hand in a seesaw motion. "A bit, at least the magical potions you sent and gave me had stopped it momentarily along with my "mind over matter" mantra."

"That's not an improvement at all, my friend," North gave a serious look of concern. "Why not come in my place, maybe, I will find another set of medicinal potions that might remedy it."

"Maybe some other time." Bunny changed their conversation, became worried at Elsa again. "Do you think she will be alright?"

"Why are Pookas always so jumpy and nervous?"

"You know that is a wrong observation about me!" Bunny returned back his glance at North who was testing him, especially after he observed keenly Elsa and Jack were not comfortable with each other after Jack tried to strike another light conversation with her that moment.

"Elsa and Jack are not warming up with each other." Informing the Pooka, North noticed the Pooka rose up his brow and crossed his arms.

"What do you expect? Both of them are of ice and cold."

"I mean, they were supposed to be trusting each other after all that had happened."

"Saving her and holding her hand, you expect her to go friendly at an instant with him?!" Bunny crossed his arms and faced away from North. "Elsa is good in judging people because she listened to me, and that's better for her. Besides, Frost had an interest with her, which I don't like it at all, and clearly, she doesn't like it too!"

"She doesn't like it because you don't like it." North corrected Bunny.

"Is it my fault now that she trusted me more than that frosted dingbat?!"

"We have just gained a new ally now, do you want us to lose him?" North's words strike a chord inside the Pooka realizing his fellow guardian was right. Uncrossing his arms, he reflected how he does not want to admit or act about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Under the Mistletoe**

Smelling the delicious hot chocolate brewing, the platinum blonde haired girl woke up on her gigantic white rose flower bed in her tunnel-like room decorated with flowery vines inside Bunny's warm warren. Her blue eyes stared at the large sunflower clock-calendar monitor indicating the precise time, date, season and weather. She stretched out her arms above her head before moving away from her bed which closed back into a bud. Placing her bare feet on the grassy carpeted floor, a handful of small colorful Easter candy eggs opened up her room's egg-shaped door, carrying her newly blue dress to wear for the day as she heard Bunny's voice greeting her. Elsa greeted the Pooka back, entering her annex room which is her shower room, as she undresses to take a bath while a large orchid pitcher plant gently poured down fresh water on her like gentle spring rain.

"Rise n' shine, sweets, it's a bright new day! Better shower and dress up, 'cause spring's a comin', and I need your assistance in thawing the ice around. But before you have to, you must have a brekky first, the first day of meal is the most important to keep ya goin'! And I've made the best batch of assorted choccies…" Speaking to her, Bunny remained cooking downstairs in the kitchen while other medium-sized mechanical eggs assisted in setting up the table for breakfast while others eggs were cleaning up the warren. He stopped talking to Elsa when hearing his doorbell outside ringing. "Who could that be in this early dawn…?" Pulling away his Easter eggs-designed apron, the Pooka drew near and opened his door. "Yeah?" His eyes widened in surprise when Tooth darted before him.

"Good morning, Bunny, loved the way you did with the flowers in your eternal spring gardens."

"Oh that! So glad you like it! Well, thanks to Elsa, she's been watering them well, you know, making ice and thawing the ice, and all the flowers loved her…please do come in." Widening his door, he gestured the guardian of memories to enter his cozy abode. "If you like you could join us for brekky." Bunny eyed Tooth entered with a group of her mini fairies including Baby Tooth.

"I came here to give the invitation to Freyja's Gathering. You know, the golden goddess of love's usual celebrations to mark the entrance of every season…" She ceased talking with Bunny when hearing Elsa's footsteps climbing down gracefully on the vine covered wooden staircase nearby. "Oh, my dear, Elsa, is that you? Never realized you have grown so fast after three years..." Tooth flew to meet Elsa midway in the stairs. The fourteen year old girl smiled and greeted politely at Tooth who ended up inspected at her snowy white teeth. "And I love you for taking good care of your teeth even if you are an adorable chocoholic! Well, no thanks to Bunny's candy making activities!" She dashed away smiling wide, drawing near the table to check out the food as Elsa approached the Pooka. Bunny remained stunned upon hearing the violet eyed queen of the tooth fairies' words.

"She's not serious about the last part…" Clarifying Tooth's words to her very formal Pooka father, did not finished when Tooth spoke to them again after having a taste of Bunny's sweet cooked waffles and fruit-vegetable salads.

"Well, I'll see you both tonight."

"We're not going tonight, we're busy since springtime will be tomorrow."

"It's been a long time since you haven't join us in the celebration, Bunny…"

"Well, I am just plain busy with all the work I have to do for the rest of spring."

Observing keenly Tooth and Bunny, Elsa excused herself as she spoke up to join their conversation. "I think we'll be going to the Gathering tonight."

"Elsa?" Startled, Bunny muttered her name, could not believe what he's hearing. "And how could we finished the thawing…?"

"Don't you worry about it," She spoke with a hidden intention that made the Pooka fully aware what it is, and it is for him. "Besides, I haven't been in those Gatherings to honor each seasons. Could I, just this once?"

"Fine, this once…" The Pooka remained controlling his emotions as he escorted Tooth out his warren.

Upon returning, Elsa expected Bunny will be exasperated with what she had done.

"Have you gone from being sweet into a fruitcake?!" His voice torn with anxiety as he struggled to remain logical and reasonable before her. "The last time I attended those celebrations, it was a disaster!"

"Disaster? Why?"

"Because I turned out to be a freakin' wallflower."

"You are every time you are with Tooth. You really love her, don't you?"

"Elsa, please not a word about that! We've talk about this for 50,253 times for the last three years since you've noticed me having this crazy feeling about Tooth. Please don't tell me you are a certified love expert?! Because I'm not coming, and that's it."

"I don't believe you. You'll be coming."

"Why is that?"

"Because I will be arranging Tooth to dance with you."

"You really have gone mental, Elsa, is it that you've been cooped up in my warren so long for taking care of my eternal spring gardens?! Or is there someone else in particular bothering ya every time he sees ya like he's an annoyin' frosted pest?!"

"You know, I think you are right. It's time for me to go outside and thaw the ice."

"And how are you going to do that since that bloody drongo had extended winter for six more weeks?!"

"Well, I'll talk to him."

"I've been doing that for years in my entire existence, and that idiotic bastard would never listen to me! It's been a good thing he was unreasonably well-behaved for the last three years, then turned out mischievous this time around!"

"Then, I have to talk to him in a more diplomatic way."

"Oh no, you don't, you are not going outside and talk with that worthless idiot…" Bunny did not finished talking, coughed badly that made Elsa worried, hurried beside the Pooka who gestured at the nearby cabinet. The girl moved towards the particular cabinet to open and pull out the last vial which is one of the healing potions. Handing it at Bunny who drank immediately the potion, as Elsa assisted him down to sit on one of their mushroom chairs. Giving a sigh of relief, her blue eyes observed the Pooka had returned to his normal breathing.

"You don't have to worry. Trust me, just like you always told me before – everything will be all right." After saying such assuring words of hope, the platinum blonde haired girl placed her hand gently on top of his paw-like hand and kissed his furry cheek before she left their grassy mound like home.

"Elsa…" Whispering her name, the Pooka watched her passing by and greeting a group of gigantic eight foot sentinel and warrior eggs guarding near the exit of his warren, then viewing her heading towards the surface.

* * *

Aside from talking with the bringer of winter, she had another reason to leave the warren, and that is to find more medical herbs as a substitute medicine for the Pooka since he had long denied that his current condition is getting worse. Bunny was refusing to see his fellow guardians regarding his unknown malaise.

Ignoring the snow falling down on her, she proceeded in the woods before pulling out a small bag from her pocket, she was about to search for the specific medicinal plants when a pale blue Easter candy egg fell down from the bag.

"Frit?" Her blue eyes widened upon viewing the smallest egg with a tiny white v-shaped design rose up and skittered around her. "I could not believe this, you stowaway again, just to come along with me?! You know it's dangerous for a fragile egg like you." It ceased scurrying around her speedily, stood before her motionless. It could understood her words and was ashamed of its action as if it was being scolded by its mother. It slowly lowered itself when feeling the patch of medical herbs that Elsa was searching for and was about to gather it for its Master Creator E. Aster Bunnymund.

She had decided to pardon Frit's stubbornness and recklessness, began gathering the medical herb that could remedy whatever illness and poison. She then stopped after a couple of minutes when Frit started to shiver with the sudden coldness which was felt near them. Turning to face him and unaffected by the cold, Elsa placed the medical herbs and the pale blue egg inside the bag before the bringer of winter would start interrogating curiously. As always, he flew to draw closer towards her and landed a couple of inches away from her, without respecting their personal spaces as he pulled away his hood. She did not back away, remained where she stood, since she was used to him doing so. Surprisingly, he did not asked about the medicinal herbs she gathered, gave a happy smile at her as he spoke in his known low but calm voice.

"And I thought you would never leave that warren, unlike three years ago when you enjoyed whatever season above the ground…"

Noticing the snow falling earlier had halted and the graying clouds covering the sun have rolled away, ushering a clear blue day of an extended winter, Elsa spoke formally to Jack as she goes straight down to business. "About the seasons…I would like to request something from you." Feeling a bit awkward with those strange emotions, talking to him so close.

"What about it, Elsa?" Asking her, Jack moved slowly away from her when he observed she was getting uncomfortable and tense with her hands clasping tightly in front of her. Recalling years ago that she never looked at him when they were talking, he stepped back, leaned playfully and tapped repeatedly and mildly his wooden crook staff on his shoulder and turned slightly away from her.

"I would like you to end your season of winter to allow spring to enter tomorrow."

 _Please don't be a bullheaded selfish and immature bastard that Bunny would always say about you._

"Done."

 _Did I heard that one word correctly?_ _Of course, I did!_

Elsa overjoyed, knowing her plans of matching Bunny and Tooth will be going through, gratefully gave a radiant smile at deity of winter, making the blue eyed immortal boy stood motionless in silence as if recalling a particular memory. He gazed at the mortal girl with a secret yearning of that long gone time.

"Thank you!" Replying him, she gave a look of goodbye and hurried away, hearing him answer her back.

"You're welcome!"

For now, what is important for her is the Pooka's happiness.

Standing near the cliff and holding out her hand towards the sky, she unleashed her powers that thawed powerfully the ice and snow.

* * *

After she finished thawing, a hole appeared nearby with Bunny surfacing above and gasping dumbfounded.

"Crikey! You did it, sweets! Never in my long existence did Winter gave way."

"You just need to talk to him. I told you before, he's not that bad at all."

Alarmed, the Pooka's brows furrowed after hearing her words.

"He's not selfish and irresponsible…"

Bunny interrupted Elsa before she could finished her sentence about Jack Frost, "Don't you ever bet on it!" The platinum blonde girl stunned when hearing the guardian's voice was filled with bitterness. "Sorry, sweets, I've raised my voice at you." He gave her an apologetic look, gestured Elsa since she wanted to go to the Gathering, he will be escorting her there. "Prepare yourself, Elsa, we will be heading there right now!" Bunny tapped more than three times his foot, and an extraordinary hole appeared above them, pulling them up above as they floated to enter.

* * *

Gliding out from the hole into the Grand Gathering which was swarming with various immortals partying in the most beautiful paradise hidden in an enchanting valley that the blue eyed mortal girl had ever seen in her entire life.

"It's so beautiful here!" Gasping in astonishment, the girl never felt so delighted, eyed Bunny who informed her.

"It's here where all the seasonal elements could peacefully co-exists. See that enormous ancient tree at the center - that is the famous Tree of Seasons where all elements originally came from." He viewed Elsa was roaming near the tree. She watched amusedly at the red falling various shaped leaves of the gigantic tree as snow and frost covering like crystal jewels on its branches and twigs holding its different spring flowers and summer ripened fruits.

Bunny was about to inform her more when Tooth flew speedily before them and shook her head when seeing Elsa and Bunny not dressed for the special occasion.

"How could you?! You both are not dressed formally for the Gathering!" Grabbing Elsa on her right hand while Bunny on her other hand, she almost pulled Bunny who gestured he had come prepared. He took off his long green coat, revealing he is wearing a formal dark green tuxedo suit before he held out a small jeweled egg towards Elsa.

"Just hold this egg and envisioned yourself whatever dress you will wear, the rest will automatically weaved by your powers."

"Thanks." Elsa smiled at the Pooka who still viewed Tooth escorting Elsa towards the ladies' powder and dressing room inside a huge gazebo before them.

* * *

Stopping Elsa from using the jeweled egg, the guardian of memories requested her to do her hair first as the mortal girl allowed the fairy to do so.

"You have such lovely and soft hair, just like my mother's," Brushing gently her long platinum blonde hair, Tooth reminisced while her mini fairies scanned what floral hair accessories will be used for the girl.

"H-Huh?!"

"My mother, Rashmi, was one of the winged women warriors, called the Sisters of Flight, before she met and fell in love with my mortal father, Haroom." She lowered the brush and eyed Elsa on the mirror before them. "Every time I see you, you reminded me a part of me, my other mortal self from my father. To most immortals, it's a weakness and imperfection, but to me, it meant love - the reason my mother was attracted strongly towards my father." The queen of the fairies intricately braided Elsa's hair.

"Tooth…"

"It's alright, I want to share to you my story for you to know more about me, after I have read the letters you've sent these years, telling me honestly how Bunny had a special feeling towards me." Tooth's eyes glinted with joy of being finally loved, even in secret. "That is the reason I will be accepting your wish - to dance with Bunny tonight." She paused and smiled at her when she finished fixing her hair, then wrapping her arms around Elsa and eyeing their reflection on the mirror. "Now, you could use Bunny's magical egg to dress you up."

Holding the magical egg and combining it with her power of ice and snow, the girl viewed herself wearing a formal but lovely green long dress with pink flowers suited for the occasion on honoring the season of spring.

* * *

"Well?" Asking the Pooka, Tooth darted before him, carrying Elsa briefly and placing down slowly the blue eyed girl. Bunny became speechless at both of them, particularly at Tooth.

"Of course, Tooth looked gorgeous!" The platinum blonde girl snapped and elbowed at Bunny to say something, which unfortunately turned futile, forcing Elsa to command in a queenly authoritative way, making Tooth giggled softly. "Dance with her!"

Bunny held stiffly out his hand to invite his fellow guardian who held his hand back as they glided towards the dance floor while Elsa sighed in relief, but had observed them that they were not falling the way they supposed to be, shifted her blue eyes at the front orchestra, and decided to change the mood of the dance. Moving across the side in a hurry to reach the orchestra, she did not noticed the deity of winter at the opposite side watching her as he ignored other immortals swooning crazily around him who usually avoided them.

Upon reaching the orchestra finishing one of their waltz dance scores, the girl gestured at them and spoke softly at the elf conductor who nodded as the girl stepped at the front, hummed briefly a heartfelt melody before she sang the words of a very romantic song serenading the particular couple at the dancefloor with other couples dancing around them.

"Is that Elsa?!" Stunned, Bunny whispered, feeling the warmth on his cheeks while Tooth smiled and drew closer at the Pooka who fell silent when feeling she pressed her cheek against his cheek as they fell into the girl's enthralling serenade.

Finishing her love song, she lowered shyly her eyes from Bunny and Tooth and allowed herself to blend and fade among the crowd at the side.

* * *

 _At least what she hoped for had happened. And seeing Bunny and Tooth so happy…_

"Hello. Good evening, Elsa…"

Elsa ceased reflecting when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, stopping in her lone tracks under the particular gigantic Tree of Seasons.

"Good evening to you too, Jack." Rolling her eyes above, she smiled and waved at him, but when she about to walk passed by the tree, she can't as if there is a wall before her, preventing her to leave.

Leaping down from one of the branches of the tree, Jack landed down to help her. "Elsa?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I can't walk passed the tree…?"

Observing around, his blue eyes noticed a particular plant coincidentally above them, the immortal boy grinned awkwardly before her after realizing he made a mistake of leaping down and standing before her. Now, he was trapped like her inside an invisible cage.

Gesturing up while the girl's brows knitted, he spoke. "It's a magical mistletoe."

"Yes, it's a plant in the order Santalales, and what about it?" Elsa informed and asked Jack who could not believe she turned out into a walking encyclopedia like E. Aster Bunnymund.

"We're standing under it." He muttered. The mortal girl widened her blue eyes upon finally realizing what it means. "You know, the only solution for us to be free is to kiss."

"And you believe that?!" Elsa voiced out with reason and logic.

"You don't wanna kiss me?" he asked her straight to her face that held the platinum blonde haired girl almost breathless, but she composed herself.

"Not that I don't want to kiss you…" She tried to be polite as possible as not to hurt anyone's feelings. "But I find it ridiculous to believe such thing."

"Ridiculous to believe?!" Giving a deep breath, obviously not liking her words of not believing that everything's possible since she lived for three years in a world filled with magic, he spoke further. "Oh. And this entire time I thought you believed?!"

"Maybe there are other ways!" Her voice was stained with panic, especially upon hearing him reply her.

"There are no other ways unless someone outside will break the magical mistletoe's walls with skilled power and precision. If you don't wanna kiss me, then, I'll kiss you."

"W-What?!" The girl in shocked eyed at Jack. "No! Stay away!" She gestured at the bringer of winter who was suddenly caught off guard of her reaction. Feeling pain in his chest, the frustrated boy brushed his hand against his tousled white hair.

 _Okay, okay! It's just a kiss, a friendly peck on the cheek, that's all. Nothing to worry about._

Elsa became tense and uncomfortable, forced herself to step forward towards Jack who turned slowly to face her.

 _Will it help us out of here? Since I hope so…_

Noticing her, Jack replied her. "Look, if you don't want to do it, I'll not force you to. But we have to accept the fact that we'll be trapped here in this narrowed enclosed space, facing each other for eternity."

 _Eternity?! Please no!_

"Just a kiss, then we'll be free from here." Hesitating, Elsa could not believe her first kiss with a boy will be with Jack Frost, hoping he'll wait patiently for her to plant the first kiss. She closed her eyes, afraid to look as she moved nearer to his face, particularly his cheek. However, the white haired boy leaned nearer towards her when she was taking too long, moved for the kiss, hoping to relive their long gone time's kiss. And when their lips almost touch, an airborne weapon disrupted the supposed kiss, breaking the magical invisible walls of the mistletoe and separating the closeness between the girl and boy as an angry voice of an overprotective father was heard.

Catching his boomerang that almost hit the boy's face, Bunny shouted furiously, his eyes glaring at Jack. "What the hell?!" He held Elsa's arm and pulled her behind him. "After you've coldly broke everyone's heart who loved you including Tooth's?! And you have the nerve, Frost, to go after my daughter!" Hopping a step forward, Bunny sneered. "Are you asking for a fight to the death?! Because I am! Just to stop you desiring Elsa with your foolish delusions!"

"Delusions?!" Whispering loudly, she eyed both Bunny and Jack.

The deity of winter frowned and ignored Bunny, flew immediately away rather than fight the Pooka since he does not want to hurt the girl by fighting and killing her father.

"What do you mean delusions?"

"That frosted rascal always thought you loved him. Unfortunately, the bloody idiot had also fallen madly in love with you! Afterwards, that strange creep had always visited your world daily, even beyond his own winter season, watching and following you like a lost puppy. What a loose screw?! That even Freyja made an offer in the Agreement to give you to him - that is the reason the Norns brought you in this world after you were deceived to answer the question if you've loved him, sealing your own fate to marry him." After saying those words, the guardian of spring and hope created a portal for them to go home, but as he was about to step inside, his portal waned. Bunny coughed suddenly and fell down shivering.

Kneeling down beside the Pooka, Elsa touched Bunny who started to turn pale with his fur becoming sickly white while the mortal girl cried out for help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Sailing in the Seas of Stars**

Never expecting that the first one to respond instantly upon hearing her cry for help was him, her misty blue eyes filled with anxiety and sadness lifted up at the white haired boy who flew down, drew near and kneeled down after lowering his frosted wooden staff.

"Jack?!"

"What happened here, Elsa?" Asking with a tone of sincere concern, he held his right hand inches near Bunny's upper torso, scanning.

Tears rolled down from her twitching eyes. "He just fell down ill…" The platinum blonde haired girl eyed the immortal boy closed his eyes briefly to focus while his hand stopped near on Bunny's lungs while he ignored the other immortals who drew near to help.

Covering her mouth in shock with her hands, Tooth pushed herself from the crowd, floated speedily towards unconscious Bunny, shot a doubtful look at Jack when the deity of winter almost summoned his power.

"What are you trying to do? Freeze him off?!" The guardian of memories turned protective at the Pooka.

"It's alright, Tooth, he's trying to save him." Elsa defended Jack, trusting him wholeheartedly, prompting Jack to gaze again at the mortal girl.

"How sure are you? When he never heals at all?!" Turning emotional, Tooth replied Elsa back, reminding her that Jack Frost destroys since his nature was a chaos god.

 _But that was before, before he protected us._

The mortal girl reflected, almost spoke back but someone else agreed with her unlike the other gathered immortals who seemed to side with Tooth.

"He can save Bunnymund, because the power of ice could also heal - it reduces the pain and the injuries." Her eyes rolled towards the bringer of winter. "I am much aware about the Warriors of Ice, you all were not only trained to fight but to cure. You had a vast knowledge of the anatomy of any living being, which your people complied to know the vital organs in order to kill an enemy, or to tend and heal an injured fellow warrior."

Glancing at the golden goddess of love, Elsa eyed at Freyja who spoke further and bended down beside Elsa as she spoke to Jack.

"However, you cannot completely do it alone with the Pooka's incurable illness."

Everyone fell silent as the goddess of love shifted her eyes at Elsa who could not move, she was aware that the divine being was staring at her. When the girl was unable to move an inch, Freyja spoke so soft like a breeze calming the sea waves that only the platinum blonde haired girl could only hear.

"Your power grows greater with love. And nothing is impossible with your power." She held gently Elsa's hand and led her hand towards Jack's hand, placing Elsa's hand on top of Jack's hand.

As soon as their hands touched, the unconscious Pooka's started to breathe normally. Jack moved his hand to entwine their fingers, held out his other free hand above Bunny to reduce the injury by manipulating the temperature within Bunny's body. And when he finished healing the guardian of spring and hope, he lifted his eyes and glanced at Elsa.

"Let him rest, he'll be alright."

Upon hearing his words and viewing Bunny's sight had gone better, the silent girl pulled away her hand from Jack's hand and remained her eyes lowered away from him.

"Is he sure that Bunny's fine now?" Whispering, Tooth drew near Freyja. "What is wrong with Bunny anyway?"

Replying her, the goddess of love remained her eyes focused at Elsa and Jack. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Please bring Bunnymund back in the warmth of his warren, and take good care of him, Toothiana. But let the girl stay with me until I find a suitable family and home for her, since she will never live with the Pooka anymore."

Taken aback, the guardian of memories could not believe what the golden goddess had said.

"Please, Toothiana," The golden goddess of love requesting the queen of the tooth fairies.

"But Bunny…will never…accept this…" She stammered with her words in anguish, knowing the Pooka will be devastated.

"A mortal girl born with the powers of ice and snow, and whose powers keeps on growing, cannot lived long with a being of different and opposing elemental powers, as in the case of E. Aster Bunnymund, who is an immortal of spring and warmth. Three years had taken its toll to the Pooka, and clearly, he will even allow himself to die rather than let Elsa leave his warren. He had kept it as a secret to hide the damaging consequences. This is how much he had loved Elsa as his precious child, and would never allow her to know, because it will greatly affect her."

Knowing that Freyja was telling her the truth, Tooth eyed at Bunny's white fur, which was like an arctic rabbit during winter - it changes its fur to adapt in the cold season.

* * *

Jack never realized how this day became happily surreal to him since he had never spent this time longer with Elsa alone after she thanked him for saving the Pooka. As dusk came, the blue eyed girl decided it is time for her to leave and return home, stood up and almost bade farewell to the god of winter until she viewed a certain sight in the far distance. Alarmed, she hurried near the railing of the gazebo, whispered loudly as her eyes glanced at the guardian of memories along with her fleet of mini fairies were carrying Bunny away.

"W-Wait?! Is that Tooth and Bunny heading home?! They're leaving without me…?!" Dashing off as fast as she can, she stopped when Jack flew and landed a few feet away from her.

"I can fly you up so you can catch up with them." Offering to help her, he gestured his hand out towards her.

Since she was more comfortable with her feet on the ground than with flying, the platinum blonde haired girl knew she had to take a risk, drew near Jack who opened his arms, and then held her.

Wrapping her arms around him, she requested. "Please, please take me home."

He was about to fly away with her when the goddess of love went outside from one of the rooms of the gazebo with someone familiar.

Wearing a black and red formal captain's uniform without any battle armor, Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner formally spoke to the mortal girl. "You are not going home in the Pooka's warren anymore. You are going to stay with my family from now on, Elsa."

As soon as she heard his words were concealing the real reason, Elsa became distressed, did not let go of her arms around Jack.

"Why?! What's wrong? Why won't I go back at the warren?"

"Elsa, please understand," Freyja reasoned out at the girl. "Bunny needs to recover for a long time in his warren, and only Tooth is capable of looking after him. Besides, you need a real family to take good care of you. And for that you need a father, a mother, and a sister…" The goddess ceased talking when Lady Pitchiner moved towards the mortal girl who remained beside the deity of winter.

Bending down, she focused her gentle eyes at the girl. "My family welcomes you, Elsa, as our new daughter and an eldest sister to my dear Emily Jane."

Seeing how similar the elegant noble-ranked immortal is with her real mother, and feeling her heart ached for her real home, she loosened her hold on Jack Frost and drew near at Lady Pitchiner.

* * *

Viewing her standing on board of a floating ship in mid-air and leaving with her new family towards the Constellation of Orion, Jack stood feeling miserable and more alone.

"You could always visit her there," Freyja spoke at him who frowned at the goddess of love. "Even how far that place is, I think you could go there anytime you want."

"This is never about the distance! This is about the Agreement, and your own interests!"

"That I am fully aware, so do you. It was only an accident that the Pooka came across her. Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner and his family was originally the ones who supposed to adopt and take care of Elsa until she is of legal age to marry you and to have your children, thus having your new family for you."

"I've always hated the way you treated her! Giving her to the high general like she's a bargaining chip! To what?! Make me give in to his demands?!"

The golden deity remained calm when the god of winter replied her furiously. "Ah, his demands. How long have you denied those ambitious demands of military might, haven't you?" The goddess of love paused for a moment, held the stem of her wine goblet to swirl her red wine. "Minutes ago, it is very apparent you are ready to fly her away from this pain, sorrow and suffering awaiting her. What did you call this despicable situation?! Oh, right, a situation of being influenced and controlled." Freyja replied him, took a sip of red wine from her golden goblet. "You really hated playing the Game of Power! It really shows since you exiled yourself from your own realm, the Empire of Niflheim. But I know the only one reason which will make you stay, play and win this eternal game with us - Elsa."

Hearing the goddess' words of truth, the boy clenched his jaw, then slammed his wooden staff down, sending a blast of powerful frosts and winds across the entire paradise, turning it into a frozen wasteland. Afterwards, the bringer of winter flew speedily away.

* * *

The ship's journey ended when it anchored on a small moon of a planet deep in the heart of the Constellation Orion. It was a very beautiful home encircled protectively by many asteroids, where each had high-walled and heavy secured fortress, and guarded by armed platoons of the Elite Golden Age Armies. Viewing a spacious castle like villa with moonstone carved columns and emanating a soothing cool glow of light inside, the mortal girl hesitated as she followed behind her new parents.

"You'll get use here, our home!" A wild and joyful child shattered her long silence, welcoming her and holding her new eldest sister's hand. "You'll love it here!"

Confronting her new youngest sister, Elsa's face beamed in delight.

"Come on, come on! Want to show you my schooner!" Pulling Elsa to come with her outside the villa towards the docks.

"Now, Emily Jane…"Her mother's firm but gentle voice chided her, but her husband just held his wife's shoulder, a silent gesture to allow the girls to play, to do what they pleased.

Viewing her thick and long raven-black haired flowed behind her like a horse's mane as she run and pulled the blue eyed elder girl, Kozmotis Pitchiner spoke to his new daughter. "Go on, go with her." He continued with a faint smile. "Because tomorrow, I will be molding your young minds with both of your assigned studies, particularly the art of strategies, then we will be having some physical training especially with swords - for it makes a person better when he or she balances both the mind and the body."

"Father?!" Emily Jane frowned adorably, making his father laughed and loving Emily Jane's wild heart as he remained a blind eye to her disobedient ways.

"Off you two then, just don't forget, dinner's at 1900." He had a habit of speaking in his proud military words and ways.

Elsa nodded and hurried along with her sister towards the dock where a small schooner was anchored.

Watching their two daughter in the docks and preparing the small schooner to sail, Lady Pitchiner whispered beside her black-haired husband whose silver-golden eyes focused at her.

"It is a good thing, we have adopted Elsa, seeing Emily Jane happy for playing with another child, and not being alone here…" Her eyes glanced back to him.

"You are a very kind woman, and I, a very lucky man for having you." Replying his beloved wife, Lord Pitchiner clasped her hand as they stood near the door facing the dock and the vast sea of stars.

"My dear husband, you are doing everything to retain the Golden Age as long as you can for our family, and also for allowing Elsa to stay here for her protection, knowing our home is the safest place in the universe."

Reflecting his wife's words, he pondered secretly that he is making the best strategy in adopting Elsa in his family. The mortal girl is one of the reasons that they are now enjoying the peaceful fruits of the Golden Age, besides, in case if something happened to him in his turning vicious battles against the Dream Pirates, Elsa is the security for his family, guaranteeing that they will live through even without him, making his immortal co-signers in the Agreement not to turn away from his family's needs in case he will be gone, especially now that Elsa is part of his family. There is only one thing he needed to make sure that his plan will work.

His thoughts were interrupted when his wife, kissed him on his cheek before she moved away to prepare for their dinner as the other servants followed her to the kitchen. Turning to face him again, his wife smiled at him.

"I am so happy, finally, we are a complete family."

The high general returned a smile back at her, but deep inside he know that they are not complete as a family yet. There is still one member missing, and he will do anything in his power to have him as part of his family.

With his mind in motion and not wasting any time, he proceeded towards his study. When he entered inside the room, he then sat before his table, took an empty parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill on a nearby ink bottle, he wrote a short letter and addressed it to no other but to Jack Frost.

* * *

And so time passed by peacefully like a rhythmic rolling waves of the nearby sea of stars around the lovely villa located in the small moon…

"I told you, you'll enjoy sailing and swimming before the break of dawn! Let's sneak out again! Tonight perhaps!" Laughing, six year old Emily Jane drenched wet with Elsa as they remained having fun, proceeding towards the back door of their villa by taking the route to their outside gardens.

Their laughter broke off when Lady Pitchiner stood up after widening her eyes and placing her tea cup on the garden table, hurried beside the two girls and placing her shawl at the sixteen year old blue eyed girl who stiffened upon realizing she is not alone with her family, that they have their usual guest.

Gazing at her, the white haired immortal boy fell silent with his discussions with the high general. Lord Pitchiner observed them, particularly the bringer of winter who forced his blue eyes away from Elsa since it was rude for staring at her who was drenched wet in her nightgown. However, he remained his faint amused smirk at her upon realizing she was concealing a spark of unpredictable playfulness and passion within her graceful and reserved cold exterior.

"My apologies…" The platinum blonde haired girl spoke for her and Emily Jane as the younger girl almost makes a face at their mother who was disciplining them. She had accepted Elsa's apology and waited for little Emily Jane who did not apologized, shifted cunningly into another topic to distract by directing the spotlight to Elsa and her alleged "fiancé" and his usual visitations to her sister. Imitating a teasing sound when matching two people as a couple, Emily Jane almost sings a spelling-like song.

"Enough!" Lady Pitchiner spoke, finding Emily Jane's wild behavior not amusing. "I suggest you both go to your room and fix yourselves up. And Elsa, don't forget that Lord Frost came a long way to visit you, at least attend to your guest once you had finished dressing up appropriately."

Emily Jane was the first one to move to enter their house, passed by her father and their guest. Whispering loudly at the deity of winter, the little girl spoke candidly with joy sparkling in her eyes.

"I know, you are visiting my sister, Elsa, for two years now. Are you wooing her? If you are, I'm giving you my blessing as part of this family, since you two obviously liked the cold, have ice powers, loved the color blue, and looked so perfectly together!" Giving a wide smile at him, lied through her teeth, just to stir up things. "You know, she really likes you too, and she couldn't even wait for you to marry her. She's just too shy to say such."

"Emily Jane?! That's not kind!" Lady Pitchiner could not believe what she heard, grabbed the younger girl's arm and pulled her further inside the villa while Elsa who was covering herself with her mother's shawl, also covered her face too before Jack noticed her face blushed red, hurried inside the villa.

Not only that she came to know and like Jack Frost, but the way her wild-natured younger sister made everything always unpredictable.

However, the deity of winter was quick to notice her, smiled and laughed it out instead while feeling the same thing Elsa felt.

"That's Emily Jane…" Laughing, High General Kozmotis Pitchiner, controlled not to laugh boisterously unlike Jack who find it very hilarious.

 _Yeah, children, huh…_

"How about you join us for dinner? I have important things to discuss to you tonight since I have received reports that the Dream Pirates were seen nearing the tip of my home constellation."

"You're gonna hunt them again."

"Yeah, I will be leaving tomorrow, and hopefully it will be my last hunt. I would like to spend the rest of my life in peace with my family."

* * *

"Not another word from you, please." Gesturing her to be silent and to stop her wild ways, the elder platinum blonde girl climbed down the main stairs while Emily Jane gave a teasing face and spoke to the elder girl.

"You are meeting with him again, just like every day. You looked very happy and excited when he is around. What do you call that?! Nothing?!"

"He visits me with letters from Tooth and my father, Bunny."

"Is that all?"

"Jack's a friend."

"Yeah, sure. Your intense and complicated "friendly" relationship with him." Her tone of voice remained dubious. "Same cycle between you two - you talked with him, he talked to you, then you two argued and fight about petty things, and then you both reconciled immediately, and then, the same old cycle continues." She gave a teasing look. "Next thing I will hear from you is that you love him, you hate him, and then you love him. Come on! Make up your mind!" Giving out an amused laughter, she spoke further. "No wonder the saying was always right - those who argue with each other, always ended up together in the end."

"I don't get it. Why do you like to pair anyone you see?"

"It's a part of the mystery of life. And well, it's in my nature, Elsa." Smiling wide at her, lively Emily Jane started to sing a taunting love song. The blue eyed girl didn't let herself be unnerved, walked calmly down the stairs and proceeded outside the gardens where she last saw him conversing with her parents.

Stepping out of the villa and hearing her father spoke upon seeing her joined them.

"Good, you're here. If you both excuse me, I had an urgent message to read, as for your mother, she will be preparing dinner. Shall we leave you two alone?" Lord and Lady Pitchiner stood up from their seats, the blue eyed boy followed suit, stood up but did not leave, glanced at the platinum blonde haired girl moving near him.

"Got only one letter for you, it's from your other father, Bunny…"Pulling out a sealed letter from his dark blue hooded long cloak, Jack handed it to Elsa who smiled gratefully at him and read silently the letter. Her beaming smile waned after reading the short letter from the Pooka. "Elsa, is something wrong?" Jack's voice whispered in concern beside her.

"He wanted me to visit him this instant." Elsa folded the letter and held it close to her chest.

"But he had recovered from his illness."

"That's what I also thought, that everything was alright. Why would he requested me to visit him tonight and stay with him in the warren?" Pondering, her blue eyes clouded with worry. "Well, it is alright for me to visit and stay with him in the warren, but tomorrow, my father, Lord Pitchiner will be leaving. It would not be good to just leave tonight."

"Then, reply him a letter that you would not be able to go." Jack replied her. "Maybe you could visit him after tomorrow."

The blue eyed girl nodded, agreeing with Jack.

"I think you're right…at least I have to say my goodbye before he sails out in space."

She almost thank him when she heard hurried footsteps of a servant, who informed them that dinner is ready, and that her family is waiting for her and Jack to join them.

* * *

After their dinner, Lord Pitchiner raised his glass goblet filled with white wine.

"I raise this glass for a toast for my wife's wonderful prepared dinner tonight, filled with the succulent bounties of the gifts of the seas, because after tomorrow, I will be missing it since I will be out in space once more. But, I promise you, my darling, I will be returning and expecting for your home cooking once I return back home, and that time, we will be all together."

The deity of winter raised his glass to give a cheers, followed by the rest of the high general's family, before they took a sip and drank their sparkling white wine.

And when they were finished, he excused him and Jack since they will be talking in private, while the rest of his family including Elsa left the dining hall.

Observing the blue eyed immortal boy when Elsa left, Lord Pitchiner spoke. "Two years ago, I remember I wrote you a very important letter. And in that letter I meant what I have written in there. Until now, you are not stating your claim, are you still interested at her, Jack? Because you seemed had distant yourself, turned friendly at her, and nothing else, unlike that long time passion and desire you've hold towards her which Freyja spoke of to all of us who are part in the Agreement."

Jack's blue eyes turned suddenly serious.

"Because if you aren't. You could stop and tell it directly in my face that you don't hold that certain interest towards her anymore!"

"Everything changes, doesn't it?" The white haired boy replied the high general whose lips curved into a frown. "I know your interests, like each of us has an interest in the Agreement. I know the moment when you adopted Elsa as a part of your family, you'll holding her up before me like a bait." The deity of winter paused. "You wanted me as part of your family for a long time, Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner. You who like every warrior would like the secrets of my warrior race as you once praised my greedy forefathers and their bloody conquests of the universes. And being part of your family, would do you not only honor, but greater privileges including the respect. No, I think I should use the correct word instead - fear." Jack raised his brow and decided to leave, stood up from his chair. "So, this is your way of protecting your family, you'll do anything even throw yourself in the dirt?! I suggest you count me out of it."

"I see, you finally thought you found a solution from your dilemma by losing interest at the one whom you desired the most. But the Agreement is still enforceable because there are some certain conditions still undone."

Jack faced the general. "So be it." Knowing it was a challenge, he will not be backing down, he knew the more he held on, the more it will be slipping away from his fingers. He had to retain his distance. It was better this way, Elsa is always meant to be free, away from any danger or harm especially those associated to him.

"Are you really sure about this?" The black haired man's silver-golden eyes focused intensely at the fellow immortal who scowled. "Because this is like déjà vu to you, running away by exiling yourself, and then being called irresponsible and selfish…" He paused for a moment. "Why I was like you before too - all alone. But you don't have to be alone, Jack."

"You don't understand anything! How many times do I have to tell all of you!"

Walking away to leave, the boy was furious and annoyed. It was clear that the general was further manipulating and tempting him. Somehow Lord Pitchiner showed a hint of utter desperation, became more determine in having him as part of his family.

"You are only saying those words, Jack, because you have no family unlike I do. And like me, I will do everything for them. Why not take her hand right now, and start a family with her!"

Losing his temper, he shouted his words, forcing to lie, just to silence the other immortal. "I don't love Elsa, and I'm not marrying her!" He grabbed hold of the door knob to open the door, ceased in his tracks when she stood motionless before him holding a tray with two cups of tea while a few feet behind her was Lady Pitchiner coaxing her to serve her father and her guest.

Shocked, the boy's blue eyes twitched, viewed the girl further entered and placed the tray on the table. The mortal girl entered in cold silence, clearly overheard everything as she concealed and pretended she never heard a thing.

"I thought you will be leaving." Lady Pitchiner showed subtle hostilities at the boy, finding him rude for she had also heard every word while her husband did not stop her from voicing out. "Please do leave, and don't forget to shut the door behind you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Promise between Two**

After watching Jack Frost leave, Elsa did not linger to stay in the dining hall, excused herself as she left her parents alone when her father started to hum a love song to his wife.

Knowing that it will be the last night for them to be together, Lord Pitchiner stood up from his chair and asked for his wife for a dance.

The platinum blonde haired girl ceased climbing up the main staircase, watching the loving couple glided away from the dining hall into the gardens to dance outside in the starry night.

"So romantic, aren't they?"

Elsa halted viewing Lord and Lady Pitchiner, rolled her eyes at Emily Jane. "I thought you are sleeping?"

"Nope. I can't. Father will be leaving tomorrow. Besides, every time he'll depart, they dance as if there's no tomorrow. It's how father loved mother so much." The six year old girl ceased when seeing her sister awfully silent. "Elsa…?"

"I'm fine."

Noticing tears rolled from the elder girl's blue eyes.

"No, you aren't?! I've heard everything. Those shouts he had with father. It's Jack Frost, isn't it? What a jerk! You know what, just forget him! Come, let's go out!"

Deciding to have a bit of fresh air to make herself feel better, Elsa sneaked out with her sister towards the docks to board her small schooner.

* * *

"Elsa…psst… Elsa!" The younger girl's friendly voice, followed by her playful giggle. "Over here…hurry up, or are you just too cautious you would not venture further out! Come on, you are missing everything from there! You are really a prudent prune, aren't you?!"

"Emily Jane…"

"Have a bit of fun?!" The black haired girl ceased speaking to Elsa after they boarded her schooner and sailed out in the starry seas. "Look up! A shooting star!" Glancing up, the platinum blonde haired girl eyed the shooting star. "Go on, make a wish!"

They were silent for a while until Emily Jane spoke again.

"So what do you wish?" She asked her.

"To go back home." The elder girl whispered in concern as upset and angry winds and waves were wildly clashing against their schooner.

Her companion gave an annoyed but amusing sigh, shivered since she struggled against the sudden bitter cold that night.

"But I have a wish, you know…" Emily Jane lifted up her eyes high above again. "I wished father will return back."

"Of course, he will. He always returned back," Replying her, Elsa's blue eyes reflected a spark of hope.

"You are really a surprise."

"H-Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because after you were glum a couple of hours ago, you're bouncing back pretty well." Her younger sister held her hand. "Hey, how about we make a promise, that no matter what, we stick together through thick and thin by making our wishes come true."

"Well, that's a pretty good idea! A wish cannot be fulfilled without any action, doesn't it?" The blue eyed girl gave a smile but she ceased smiling when Emily Jane frowned and informed her.

"I think I know what's causing the winds and waves angry and wild with the bitter cold…don't look behind you, Elsa…" Emily Jane maneuvered her schooner's steering wheel in an opposite direction, but it was too late as the one stopped venting out his anger alone on an isolated rock, saw the familiar schooner with the one whom he loved was particularly on board.

The deity of winter flew and landed immediately on board the schooner.

"Hey! You are no welcome to board here!" Emily Jane shouted at Jack who gestured his hand and remained facing at Elsa.

"Just wanna talk to your sister…" Jack gave a pleading look at the elder girl who frowned and then faced away from him. "Elsa, you got to listen to me…whatever you heard earlier after dinner, those words I've said weren't true…" His voice sincere, moving a step as he was now considering Lord Pitchiner's long time offer instead. His hand ready to take her hand but the platinum blonde haired girl's heart was too frozen that moment.

"Why would I ever listen to you when your words weren't always true?!" She locked her blue eyes at him. "You know what's better if I won't see you anymore."

"Elsa…" In disbelief, he stepped back and muttered her name.

"You are right. Why would you ever love and marry me?! Besides, Bunny's right about you who's having delusions of me loving you?! I don't ever knew and remembered of loving you?! No, I would never see myself with someone like you. I would rather be alone than be with you. So, please, just stay away from me! Stay away!"

"You heard her, now leave!" Emily Jane drew beside Elsa who was biting her lips as if she regretted the words she spoke to him just to let him go so that he will be at ease without whatever burden he was holding on, especially towards her.

Clutching tightly his wooden staff and not saying another word, he lowered his head as her words had greatly affected him before he flew away, disappearing in a far distance.

"E-Elsa…" The younger girl eyed the elder platinum blonde haired girl burst out sobbing. Stunned, Emily Jane whispered sadly a realization. "...all this time…y-you really loved him…?! Then, why say those words to hurt him?" She paused for a moment, held Elsa's hand to comfort her. Not saying any word, Emily Jane knew how it is for Elsa to truly love.

* * *

Docking the schooner, Emily Jane and Elsa returned back home during the break of dawn. They knew they have a few hours to sleep before they will be waking up and spending half of a day with their father before he will depart.

"Elsa…" Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner called the attention of his eldest daughter hours before he will be leaving them. "You've been unlike yourself the entire time. Why not soothe down a bit? Would you care to join me for a game of chess?" He gestured her to sit at the opposing chair near the table where their chess game board was. As obedient as she is, Elsa sat and played chess the rest of the hours with her father who spoke solemnly as their game nears to an end so was his time with them.

"Life is a cruel game, Elsa. Sometimes, you win, and sometimes you lose. But the key here is strategy. However, these last few days, I came to realize that you have to rely only at yourself, and the only people you could hold close is your family." He fell in morose silence. "And you'll do everything, everything for them."

Lord Pitchiner gave a brilliant move with his white pawn chess piece upon reaching the end row, which he converted the pawn into a queen. After capturing Elsa's black king, pinned by his remaining other chess pieces, his white queen, rook and his king into an inevitable checkmate. Suddenly, breaking the rules of the game, Lord Pitchiner toppled Elsa's black king to end their game, then he held his own white queen and gave it to Elsa who was stunned in her father's mysterious symbolic gesture.

"Do whatever it takes, Elsa, for your family, even if it means you have to fall down for them. Then, you must rise up again to be the White Queen."

Knowing that the queen is the most powerful piece in the game, his last words was absorbed deeply by the girl who held her father's hand. It was a long time she held his hand before she accepted the particular white queen chess piece and clutched it tightly on her own hand.

"Life's too short - don't take things for granted especially the ones who loved you, and remember, don't ever lose the ones whom you loved.

Struggling not to cry, she sensed him stood up and embraced her, as she embraced him back and whispered her goodbye. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead before he moved away from the blue eyed girl when his second-in-command officer entered, waiting for their captain to finally board his main ship. "Lord Pitch, everything is ready." He moved aside, still waiting patiently as High General Kozmotis Pitchiner bid farewell to the rest of his family.

Never liking to say good-byes and trying not to think of the dangers, Emily Jane embraced her father before she presented to him a silver locket containing her picture.

"Father, I would like you to have this, please wear this."

"I will always wear this," Very pleased, he replied her, placing it around his neck, and then he kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"On my soul."

Her father is a man of his word, and she trusted him. Besides, he always reassured them that they will be safe since their moon home had many defenses against a large attack. Emily Jane moved back, hurried beside Elsa while their mother was the last one to say her farewell.

They never uttered any word. It is clear as the light of day, their love for one another, and the trust they have on each other.

Lord Pitchiner kissed and embraced briefly his wife, then he left with his second-in-command officer, heading towards the dock where a boat with a handful of his sailors waited for him before they will row the boat towards his main ship high above the moon. He did not look back, could hear his wife's heart whispered to him a loving goodbye.

* * *

Darkness soon came too fast, and the sisters couldn't blink a sleep that night…

"Can't sleep, don't you?"

"Emily Jane …"

"You'll be leaving tomorrow too to visit your other father, the Pooka…" Sighing her loneliness, the black haired girl remained her eyes at her elder sister who did not faced her, remained eyeing outside the window and wondered how their father is doing somewhere in the vast seas of stars.

"Yes, but I'll be back here soon."

"So, what are we waiting for?! We just don't have to stay here and do nothing! Let's go outside, and sail my schooner for a while!"

* * *

And so the two sisters slipped out from the bedroom window and into Emily Jane's schooner docked, unaware that they have evaded the sneaking enemies who never seen the two girls sneaked out as the dream pirates had infiltrated their villa that night.

"As I told you, sailing could help you relax…" Amused, Emily Jane pointed at a school of Star Fish. "Look, Star Fish, and a school of them! Take the wheel, Elsa! You'll loved this game of mine!" Grabbing a long rope, she tied her schooner to the leading star fish and rode with them as they swooped and dived down through the canyons.

Suddenly, their hours of fun turned into horror when they heard alarms and explosions echoed with the distant view of their own villa burning down.

Viewing the elder girl leaving the wheel of the schooner, and leaping off the ship after she created a piece of ice to float for her to stand on, Emily Jane shouted out at her.

"Elsa?! What are you doing…?"

Feeling foolish, but remembering their father's words to her, she replied her. "Going back. But you are not coming along with me. You have to live, no matter what it takes, you have to wait for father because he will return back, and I promise you, he will!" Summoning her powers, she unleashed icy winds to drive Emily Jane's schooner away along with the Star Fish.

Astounded, Elsa eyed ice formed magically beneath her feet every time she moved a step on the deep blankness of the sea of space, as if she was stepping on water, rushed towards the villa.

As she moved away, between the gaps of the canyon, Emily Jane viewed her home riddled with explosions, and a sight of her own room's window shattered, and the distant view of her mother falling down. Turning away, she closed her eyes and allowed the Star Fish to take her away.

* * *

It was too late. As soon as she entered inside the villa, she eyed no one was left alive including her mother who had flung herself with a doll from Emily Jane's room. Ignoring her tears blurring her vision, Elsa hurried on the steps of the stairs and eyed the huge hole destroyed by the Dream Pirates. Some of the scoundrels were climbing through ropes to leave and return back to one of their ships while the rest of their pirate ships darted towards the seas of space.

In her anger and sorrow, she blasted instantly her icy powers at the remaining dream pirates. A handful of them frozen in ice and shattered down as they hit the villa's floor. But the rest, a dozen or more, had evaded, came landing down to surround the tear drenched girl, and armed themselves with lethal and shadowy sharp weapons.

"And what do we got here?!"

"That mortal girl with the powers of snow and ice, she must be the one everyone was talking about."

"Never realized she was hiding here all along in the High General's villa?!"

"Good, we will be killing two birds with one stone."

"Hmmm, and I smell her dreams - so pure and beautiful."

"I'm getting hungry, let's drain her dead!"

Too impatient and wildly crazed, they charged like vampire-phantoms bent for the kill. Their attack was so unpredictably swift and ragged as they flew in lurches and jerks destroying everything in their way.

Creating a swirling ice sphere like shield for both defensive and offensive attacks, Elsa was successful to defeat half of her menacing enemies, while the rest were dodgy, distracted her as one of them had flung his sword. She summoned an ice wall to stop the sword heading towards her. However, she was shocked when another weapon passed through her protective ice wall, turned out as a cunning distraction when a pair of twisting airborne weapons sprang from it. She dodged, only to realize that the weapons ricocheted the walls and returned to attack her again.

Evading the weapons, she noticed a pirate aimed his dagger at the chandelier above, forcing the girl to run for her life before she will be crushed dead but she ended up facing three more pirates who twirled their black swords ready to slice her dead. They became more aggressive and blood thirsty, held out their swords and moved for the kill.

Distracted, the blue eyed girl sensed something coming as she stretched out her hands to protect herself, shot out several ice blasts to stop the other pirates charging towards her.

"What's the matter, pretty, go on scream, no one's going to help you now!"

The pirate's sword was blocked immediately by a frozen wooden staff at the same time powerful winter winds destroyed the pirate ship hovering above while an ice blast prevented the fallen chandelier from hitting down on her.

The dream pirate's eyes twitched for a second as his sword shattered before he was kicked away. As soon as he hit the wall, he crumbled into pieces due to the extreme freezing cold. The other pirates ceased with caution when realizing who they were facing off.

"J-Jack?!" Elsa whispered his name as the bringer of winter stood protectively before her, eyed her briefly to check if she is alright before returning his focused blue eyes at the remaining pirates.

"Shit!" One of the pirates spoke. "A chaos god…"Gesturing at him, he lowered his sword. "Listen, we didn't know she's yours for the kill."

"I don't do that thing anymore."

"When the hell did you side with the good anyway?!" Another pirate spat at him.

"Aren't you a bit late with the news, or you just all plain dumb?! No wonder you scums are at the bottom of the food chain."

"Listen, she's all yours if that is what you want. Let's just go our separate ways…we go our own way and leave you…"

Jack did not let them finished, aware they were deceitful and cunning cutthroats, noticed one of the scoundrels placed his hand behind his back, ready to throw a knife at him. But he was faster, just slammed his wooden staff and all of the dream pirates were frozen dead and the entire burning villa frosted all over. She drew near him who gestured her not to come near him.

Shock, Elsa viewed Jack fell to his knees while he remained clutching tightly on his wooden crook staff. He placed his free hand as to pull something out which was piercing him. Two clanking sound of the enemy's airborne weapons fell on the floor.

He had no choice. He had to take risk, he had taken the weapons before it hit her. Otherwise, a mortal like her will end up instantly dead.

Realizing the weapons were tainted with poison, his vision became hazy, sensed the girl drew near him and held him up before he fell completely down the ground. "Elsa…" Whispering her name near her ear, he felt she wrapped her arms around him, cried out his name as he fell down dying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Girl who loved Winter –**

"Jack! Please stay! Stay with me!"

Clutching tightly his dark blue cloak, the platinum blonde haired girl cried. She was trying to calm herself to think of a way to help the bringer of winter, hoping there must be a chance for him not to die. Remembering that she had a magic bag with the medical herbs, her thoughts had seemed to reach the most unlikely creature whose tiny feet scurried towards her.

"Frit?!" Elsa glanced up at the smallest Easter candy egg, pulling her known small bag that contained the frozen and preserved medicinal herbs that could cure any illness or poison. As if by magic, the pale blue magical egg sensed her thoughts, appeared out of nowhere, as it was connected by her hopes to save Jack. Grabbing some of the herbs, she formed resourcefully an ice mortar and pestle, pounded the herbs before she tended to Jack's injuries.

* * *

Deep below in his warren, the Pooka readied himself to go to the surface, ceased leaving his home when golden light glowed as the goddess of love appeared before him.

"You never ceased to amaze me with your ingenuity, my dear smart friend."

"My lady Freyja…" Bunny whispered her name at the same time gave a respectful bow.

"Creating a specific magical Easter egg to help the mortal girl as long as there is still hope within her heart, have you forgotten your code of time travelling and time wielding, seeing and knowing what the future holds? But, you haven't. You found a way within the flaws of the Universal Laws. That is the reason you remained here, finding a way to help Elsa in whatever way, even striking a bargain with Sandy to send dreams to warn Lord Pitchiner that his departure will be his last with his family. But the egotistical man will never heed your messages, and as you've seen, what's done was already done. We have lost an ally in the high general, and we'll be losing Tsar Lunar next. Our side had decreased and the powers of Good fades with the Golden Age ending."

"Not by a long shot!" The bringer of hope and spring gave a determined look. "No, not everything's over yet. As long as we have them together."

"But do you know the consequences?" The goddess of love and beauty whispered in concern. "For them to achieve, both have to greatly sacrifice. But, the final decision still lies with the girl in the end." The goddess remained her eyes at the Pooka, who finally seemed to accept the inevitable truth because he was aware of the new hope, and that is Elsa and Jack, and their true feelings at each other.

"I know, that is why I rest my belief and trust at them." With those words, Bunny sprinted and hopped speedily through his special travel tunnels before he surfaced from his created hole, peering out when he arrived at the small moon at the heart of Constellation Orion.

* * *

Improvising bandages to wrap around his wounds, the blue eyed mortal girl continued to whisper at the bringer of winter to stay with her until she was interrupted by the familiar voice of her father who entered further inside the villa.

"I think your words had reached him. If it hasn't he had died hours ago…"

Her eyes shone in relief, viewed Bunny drew near and kneeled beside her before Jack.

"He'll be alright, sweets, you've done a wonderful thing savin' him. Come on, help me carry him back to the warren. It's safer down there rather stay up here." The Pooka grabbed the deity of winter's wooden staff, the magical bag with Frit, and assisted the girl who seemed unable to leave the boy's side as she placed his arm over her shoulders to help Jack up on his feet. The boy struggled, even though he's weakened, willed himself to remain alive for the girl beside him.

Bunny tapped his foot as a hole appeared below them.

After sliding down into the warren, Elsa felt the familiar warmth of a spring's sunshine inside the Pooka's cozy abode. She stayed beside injured Jack and assisted him up towards the flowery and grassy mound-like house of Bunny who opened his door widely for them to enter.

"Elsa, take the nearest room for him to recover and rest."

Entering himself first inside the room, the Pooka viewed the flowery vines pushed aside the other furniture inside to make space. One of its larger flowery buds which should form a bed did not lower itself due to the extreme cold presence of their wounded guest. Instead, Elsa summoned her snowy powers to create a bed for Jack to lie down on. As soon as he lied down on the bed, the bringer of winter closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault, sweets, he'll be alright. He's just sleeping to help his body recover. To be honest, we never sleep. It is a way for us, immortals, do when we need to recover, in case we are badly injured." Bunny remained observing her, assured the worried and guilt-ridden girl.

"I would like to stay here for a while, please," The mortal girl remained holding the sleeping boy's hand.

"Elsa…" Hopping away, the Pooka respected Elsa's decision to watch over and take care of the immortal boy. He exited slowly the room after he gave a lingering glance at Elsa when realizing that the girl had really loved the boy.

As soon as Bunny left, the platinum blonde haired girl bit her lips and wiped quickly her tears falling down from her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered repeatedly at motionless Jack who was sleeping on the snowy bed before her.

* * *

Bunny knew it would not good for the girl to punish herself for whatever happened to Jack. If Jack Frost was fully recovered and was in his own shoes, the boy would not like the way Elsa was blaming herself. Deciding to talk to her, he approached the room, then gave a knock before he opened the door and whispered at the blue eyed girl that they need to talk.

The girl still unable to leave Jack's side, just turned and faced Bunny.

"Listen," The Pooka started their conversation as he further entered the room, where the girl stayed for days and nights, watching and taking care of the bringer of winter. "You cannot blame yourself with what had happened to him. He choose to save you…"

"And he ended like this, because of me, I was so careless to let my emotions get through me, I was so pained with anger and sorrow against those dream pirates with what they have done…" Elsa lowered her eyes away.

Bunny corrected her, spoke the truth. "No, he ended that way because he really loved you. I knew and sensed he's always true to you, even if he hid it with his false words and cold-hearted actions in order to protect you from whatever harm or danger that might befall upon you because of him." He paused for a moment. "I had to admit, I was blinded with my own emotions like you too. I was unable to forgive Jack Frost, not only because he's my seasonal adversary and my opposing element, he also broke the heart of the immortal woman I loved. Then, I came to realized something why he broke Tooth's heart and those others who came to love him, it's because he loved only one, and that only one is you, Elsa."

As she heard Bunny say such sincere words, the girl felt her blood rushed to her face particularly her cheeks at the same time, she felt her heart beat loudly.

"If there is one who should be blamed, it should be me," The Pooka lowered his eyes and sat slowly on the nearby mushroom chair, facing before Elsa who remained seated on the bedside near sleeping Jack. "I haven't been absolutely true to you unlike Jack, and this is regarding the last letter I gave you. I knew Lord Pitchiner's family, your family, was doomed."

Shocked, Elsa widened her eyes as her blushing face turned pale.

"I…I sent you that letter to spare you from suffering as you are of now." The Pooka took off his tinted green shades, gave an apologetic look. "I was born a time wielder and a time traveler, and forever will be a being able to master and see time - the past, present and future. But I bore the eternal honorable code, not to break the Universal Laws, especially time. Even how good the intention is, such as to save the Pitchiner Family, I'm never allowed to save them because it is what it meant to be. Lady Pitchiner is gone, Emily Jane is lost, and High General Kozmotis Pitchiner is now corrupted as a new enemy, called Pitch Black - the Nightmare King. As the side of darkness and evil, had a new powerful ally, it was now bent to continue to destroy galaxies of stars including the great houses of good immortals, such as Tsar Lunar of the House of Lunanoff…"

"How could this be?!" The blue eyed girl murmured, forcing to absorb the unfortunate news revealed by the bringer of spring and hope.

"The long anticipated Golden Age had come to an end." Replying her, Bunny looked sadly at her. "As the golden goddess of love once foretold, everything ends." The Pooka paused before speaking again, this time, he uttered emotionally words from the depths of his heart. "Darkness spreads all over where there is no light of hope, love and good, but of fear, hatred, and evilness in the hearts of many, whether immortals or mortals."

"And what do you suggest that we do to stop this?" Asking him, the girl drew near the guardian and held his arm.

"For now, I am still forming a plan …" Bunny did not continued when seeing Elsa's blue eyes looked intensely at him as if she realized something - a part of the dreaded truth that had long been hidden by the Pooka who shivered before he sneezed and coughed. His fur changed briefly into white particularly his arm which Elsa was holding on, forcing the girl to release her hold and moved away from Bunny.

"I…I'm the cause of such misfortune…" Contemplating the unfortunate events were somehow connected to her, tears began to roll down from her eyes.

"As I've told you before, sweets, it's not your fault! Not any misfortune - not my illness, and not the downfall of Pitchiner family…" He did not continue when hearing her words.

"I have to go home. My aunt, Ingrid, was right. Since I never belonged here, and I never will be…"

"Please, don't say that. You have such good intentions to make a difference…"

"…but everything I have thought I have done something for the good, it always turned into worse…" She lowered her face and clasped her hands tightly before her, fidgeting her fingers. "Please, I have already made my decision. I have to leave now." She bit her lips.

There was a deep sorrowful silence between them until the time wielder informed her about the Agreement and its certain conditions about her decision to return back to Arendelle. "If you're leaving here, you're not going to be able to return here anymore. You will age to catch up with your world's time which is differently faster than this world. Your entire memories, anything that transpired and associated in this world, will be slowly forgotten, not even as a sensation, an imagination or a dream will be remembered by you. It will turned into nothing…as if you never left your world, and the time which you were away in your world, will be replaced as if you have been there for your entire lifetime." Feeling a lump forming in his throat, he paused, struggling with his overflowing emotions, asked her one final question. "Are you willing to forget everyone here, including me?"

Without a single word, the girl embraced the Pooka who buried his face on the girl's platinum blonde hair, controlling not to cry with her.

* * *

Waking up, he viewed himself with bandages wrapped around his upper torso. He rose up and held out his hand to reach for his upper clothes and his blue hooded cloak for him to wear was motionless when hearing Bunny's emotional words to Elsa. Then, a sudden flash as if a portal was created, forcing the immortal boy to move away from his bed. Suddenly, he viewed Elsa was embracing the Pooka who ended up in tears before letting the girl go. Realizing what is going on, the white haired boy grabbed speedily his frosted wooden staff and desperately wanted to fly even if his immortal body was still recovering from the poison embedded in the dream pirate's weapons, but he fell down and rolled over the grassy carpeted floor.

 _No, no, please, no!_

Struggling up, he viewed her entered the portal as he hurried before the closing portal, willed himself to fly as he summoned his winds to take him wherever she will go.

 _ELSA!_

"Hey!" he could hear Bunny's surprised voice as he barely made it when the portal closed behind him and entering a familiar world of hers. Stumbling clumsily outside and unaware that he had fallen on top of her, Jack moved immediately away from Elsa, and assisted her up to her feet.

"Jack, what are you doing here? You should have been recovering and resting…" She did not finished her sentence, viewed she was in the snow-covered woods in the Northern Mountain, and not inside Arendelle's palace, which is her home.

 _Strange?! Bunny never made a mistake, usually, the Pooka's portals are precise._

Roaming her blue eyes, she ceased contemplating, viewed it was not only the location which is out of place. The platinum blonde haired girl noticed Jack's changed expression as if the place was so familiar to him. He encircled around but not moving away and leaving Elsa.

Immediately, he held her hand, and then gave a breathtaking smile at her before he whispered lovingly her name near her ear like a loving breeze in the early winter morning that held Elsa muted for a while. Recalling memories of herself so fun-loving and happy before her little sister's accident, playing with Anna and her parents in the same woods.

"You were here," Elsa whispered as Jack did not pulled himself away from her, drew so close near her, then pressed his forehead against her forehead, as she smiled back at him. "You were always here with me, even if I can't see you," She recalled frosts on her windows in the shapes of snowflake-like flowers, trying to comfort her even in the time of her sorrow and isolation.

"No one can see me, but you, even if you are not able to see me… you sensed me and believed in me, even I was nameless in your world." Replying her back, Jack remained holding her hand while Elsa touched his face. "Every time I came, you are always there welcoming me with your swirling dance during my first day of snow. And your smile, your beautiful smile that brought joy to everyone in my cold season, making it bearable and worth to live by."

Reminiscing the time when her aunt asked her once if she had loved winter, Elsa had finally realized that her answer had been always been true - she did loved winter. She did loved Jack. And she still loved him now.

Feeling their arms wrapped around each other in a long embrace, the serene and intimate moment was theirs alone, until they heard voices of people so familiar and dear to Elsa. Moving away from Jack, she drew near and embraced happily her sister, Anna, who with her companions were looking for their queen.

"Elsa! We've been looking for you all day…" The strawberry blonde haired girl noticed her elder sister was acting so strange as if it were the first time they had seen each other.

"You've grown…" Elsa held Anna's hands with both of her hands. She viewed the sleigh being pulled by Sven while Kristoff held on the reins was seated beside Olaf.

"Of course, I'm eighteen." Anna smiled amused at her sister. "Come, we're going home." Stopping in her tracks as she headed towards Kristoff's sleigh, Anna viewed Elsa turned and stood motionless in shock as if she was expecting someone else besides them.

 _Jack?!_

Elsa's eyes stared at where the immortal boy was standing earlier, viewed he was no longer there, not even a sight of his footprints on the snow-covered ground that made the platinum blonde haired royal became muted but hysterical, moved around searching for him until she remembered Bunny's words. Clutching her chest where her aching heart is, she fainted.

* * *

After watching her reunited with her younger sister, the bringer of winter became stunned when Elsa started to search for him and ended up fainting. Flying speedily towards her to catch her before she fell down on the ground, her falling body runs right through him as if he were just a specter. Shaken, Jack staggered as if the wind was knocked out of him.

"No…NOOOO!" Shouting, the immortal boy desperately tried to hold Elsa, ignoring Anna and Kristoff who carried Elsa towards the sleigh and headed back to Arendelle. Quickly, he flew following them towards the palace.

Upon reaching the palace and parking the sleigh near the entrance doors, Kristoff noticed the light flurries of snow suddenly became an ugly snowstorm. "I don't get it suddenly the weather turned insanely crazy?!" Kristoff remained helping Anna who assisted Elsa inside, had requested the servants to help them carrying Elsa to her royals chambers. "What happened with your sister earlier? She's so not herself."

"I've no idea," Replying him back with worry, Anna eyed her blond haired fiancé, falling silent for a moment when she felt indescribable cold gust of wind passed by them and entered inside their palace, embracing herself as Kristoff offered his coat for her to wear.

* * *

Clutching his wooden staff near him, Jack kneeled sadly near Elsa's bed. Aware, he was not alone anymore after hours of just watching her the entire night, he lifted up his eyes. Golden dream sands zipped behind him, then, it swooped in front of Jack as more streams of dream sands twirled around and over sleeping Elsa while Jack reached out to touch the sands near her that took the shapes of swirling snowflakes.

"Oh, it's you, Sandy…" Jack greeted the dream master who appeared from the gathering and swirling sands before Jack. The deity of dreams remained in mid-air floating at the other side of the bed. Then, the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams raised his right hand summoning his other dream sands that surrounded the god of winter to teleport him in a particular dimension.

"Hey?! What's that about?!" His voice trailing off, stared in absolute amazement. "Wow! You gotta be kidding me! Your place's awesome!" Viewing the surreal heavens where dreams emerged and became fulfilled, Jack stared at the materialized magical-like extensions connected to other people's dreams like a golden ethereal strands which weaved into powerful radiating light spreading endlessly to all corners of the universes, making the streams of golden dream sands abundant, stronger and powerful.

"Sorry about that Jack."

"H-Huh?! Sandy, you're speakin'?"

"Only now, because I like to speak to you. We can talk here in my own Dream Dimensions somewhere in my peaceful little Sandy Island of Dreams, where I love to rest, relax, sleep, dream, and listen to everyone's wishes like anyone who listens to music." The dream master remained floating with Jack while several floating dreams in varied shapes of cloud of sands passed by around them. "Again, Sorry for being rude."

"Not at all. I'll considered ya rude if you will shove me in a sack and tossed it through a magic portal."

"Anyway, seeing you all blue…" Sandy paused.

"You should have known I'm always blue, no wonder that color's associated with me…" He joked, trying so hard to show he's fine, forced a small smile at the dream caster who is a very understanding listener and easy to get along with.

"Jack… I've seen Elsa's past dreams in our world. She knew and understood the real you." Sandy eyed intensely at the immortal boy, knew the boy masked his emotions before him. "She sensed your smile hides your sadness, and when you laugh you cover your pain. No wonder, you really loved her, the only one, who love you completely and made you truly smile and laugh."

"Wait a minute! Hold on! This conversation with you is not all about that, isn't it?!"

"Yes, you get things quickly for a young immortal such as yourself." Sandy nodded, spoke sincerely.

"From where I came from, I had to." Jack replied back at Sandy.

"So, I heard of. That you from Niflheim had to use your wits, speed, strength and determination just to survive. Your realm is a world where the strongest, I mean, the coldest, were only meant to live."

"Please, no more flashbacks. I've had enough hearing about my background stories. Besides, how come you let me in here in this Dream Dimensions of yours? There must be a reason for you to do this, not only to tour me around your treasure rooms of Dreams."

"Truth is this- in exchange of E. Aster Bunnymund's request to help Elsa by sending dreams to Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner, I will acquire the powerful essences of one of the Elsa's fulfilled dreams."

"And what has that to do with me?"

"Because the particular dream of Elsa which I wanted the most, includes you."

As soon as he heard Sandy's words, he almost dropped his frosted wooden staff. "W-What? I…I'm in her dreams?!" Jack felt his heart bursting with joy, still trying to absorb the words of the dream master, asked repeatedly like an echo. "Did you just say that I'm in her dreams?! You said…" Smiling blissfully, the immortal boy spoke. "Me! It's me in her dreams!" Jack leaped happily. Even though he is in Sandy's Dream Dimensions, flurries of snow burst forth around.

"To fulfill the chosen dream, you have to take the…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Sandy, I have to take the offer."

"Particularly, Freyja's offer to you. Hers is the dominating power in the chosen dream. But, I have to warn you, time is of an essence, the moment you leave my Dream Dimensions, time will start to run its course again. You have to tell the goddess of love that you are taking her offer, and you have to hear out her reply and her blessings." Holding out his hand to say good luck to Jack who flew away as fast as he could towards the golden goddess of love's heavenly abode.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Thriving in the Cold –**

As he landed on the clouds of the known most beautiful heavens of all heavens, he did not expect that Freyja, along with her angelic white winged attendants, was waiting for him in front of her golden jeweled gate.

"I've been waiting so long for you, Jack Frost, Lord of Niflheim, that you were so late for her."

Halting to move towards the goddess whose face reflected sorrow and pity at him, the bringer of winter's joyous smile waned while the goddess continued to speak to him.

"Long you have denied and unable to accept my offer for the hand of Elsa of Arendelle, until now, you are completely willing to have her as you had finally learned and accepted what real love is." The golden goddess approached the god of winter. "Remember, I was giving her to be yours, and you to hers, but what have you done, you mocked and scorned love."

"But that was before!"

"Yes, before - before Elsa returned to Arendelle, and before she forgotten everything in our world including you...now, you and her is just an unfulfilled dream."

After hearing the goddess, the immortal boy flew swiftly away, back to where he left Elsa in Arendelle.

* * *

Landing on the royal chamber's balcony, the white haired boy hurried inside Elsa's room, gave a sigh of relief that Elsa was sleeping, just like the way he had left her as he checked the date and the time. He stopped checking the clock when hearing Elsa waking up when Anna came knocking on her room's door.

"Open up the door, Elsa…"

"Anna, I'm still in my bed…" Elsa yawned, rose up while not realizing Jack sat beside her on her beside, and held her hand if he could touch her hand, even if he would never able to touch her as he was yearning to be able to touch her again. Leaning his face towards her face, the invisible boy whispered her name, almost spoke further at her when Anna opened widely the door.

"Surprise! Guess who came to visit you today!" Anna entered with someone else not familiar to Jack who stood up alarmed when Elsa was clearly unprepared to confront a guest. However, Elsa eyed the young man as if she knew him all her life in Arendelle. She spoke his name as if he is not just a familiar acquaintance, he was a lot more than just a friend that made the stoic immortal of winter reacted when the man sat where he sat earlier and ended up holding Elsa's hand before they kissed each other.

Shock, the couple ceased kissing, pulled immediately away when sudden raging harsh winter winds shattered every window and menacing looking frosts spread furiously across the entire chambers, destroying a wall near the unseen immortal who stood in silence before he turned away and left as he flew away without any intention of returning back.

"Elsa…?!" Anna stunned, drew near her elder sister who gave a look that she never done such a thing, shifted her blue eyes at her fiancé, Sir Kennet of Ravenhall who stood up alarmed.

"What evil magic is this?!" The knight of the neighboring kingdom whispered flabbergasted. "My dear," he addressed Elsa who reminded herself that he never knew about her icy powers. "It's not safe for you to be here with this kind of dark sorcery! You have to leave."

"But this is my home! I just cannot leave here, besides I am the Queen of Arendelle."

"And my future wife, who I swore to protect with all my life!" Approaching near her again, he almost carried her in his arms as if she was a weak and helpless fragile thing that is too dumbed not to know how to stand and walk which made Elsa frowned and eyed him with an indignant look. "Now, please, Elsa, how many times do we have to talk about this?! You know I've always wanted you by my side."

 _Yes, you wanted me by your side?! Walking with grace and in silence during your kingdom's celebrations, like I am a gorgeous thing, your trophy, displayed by your side?! Is this how you love me Kennet?!_

Pondering, the platinum blonde haired queen faced away and viewed Kristoff sprinted inside the chamber when hearing the noise of the windows destroyed, worried at Anna who approached at the royal ice master and deliverer as they embraced.

All she ever wanted is to have what her younger sister has with Kristoff - something very precious with someone so special, who is bonded not by blood but of shared passions.

She was hoping to be with someone too. Someone to treat her as his equal, someone to be there with her, and someone to accept and love her as who she really is, not someone to own her and make her feel worse.

Moving away from Kristoff, Anna turned to face her sister again. Her smile faded when seeing Elsa ended up lonely, shed tears as she hurried away from her bed, avoiding Kennet.

"Elsa?!" Sir Kennet approached the queen who almost walked out from her own chambers. Heading towards the door, the knight snapped at her as if she had already belonged to him. "Don't you ever open that door and leave me in cold feet again! Just like the public celebration in my kingdom last week! You know how very embarrassed I am to my other important guests because of your icy demeanor and rudeness."

"Why do I have to leave? When you're the one who's supposed to leave. Now, leave."

"What is wrong with you?!" An ugly argument erupted between them, that Kristoff and Anna became muted at the sides, watching them.

"What is wrong with me is you!"

"How could you speak to me like this?! I am a man of noble title and betrothed to you…."

"And that does not give you the right to act as my husband! As I have said before, leave!"

He straightened his back as if gathering his prideful dignity, forcing himself to head towards the door where Elsa stood with her head held high, but he ended up blinded with his fuming and uncontrolled rage, slapped Elsa on the face, causing the blue eyed royal to shot out ice from her hands as spikes materialized across the floor.

Sir Kennet backed away in shock, cried out with discriminating hate. "You're a witch! No wonder, no one was getting anywhere with you before you met me. Besides, you were all smiles, embraces and kisses, and nothing else beyond that with me, because you're already devoted with your invisible lover who you're with every night. I knew there was something darkly suspicious and twistedly evil about you! You don't belong here or anywhere else…!" Unexpectedly, the knight was unable to continue to spat such words to Elsa when angry Anna punched him on his face, knocking him out as he fell flat on the floor.

"How dare you talked and slapped my sister like that, you arrogant dork!"

Sir Kennet almost struggled up but Kristoff clutched him tightly, dragging him out of the royal chambers.

"Sven, there's a rotten garbage for you to throw out!" After saying such words, the blond haired younger man pushed the conceited knight towards the hallway as sounds of hoofs sprinting hastily on the carpet covered wooden floors was heard before the obnoxious Sir Kennet was rammed and hurled out by the reindeer.

"Goodbye, and don't ever come back, we'll never miss you!" Olaf waved smiling while he remained riding on Sven who snorted near the open window where the knight was flung outside towards the waters of the nearby fjords.

"Oh, Elsa, you don't deserve that kind of man, besides, maybe someday you'll find the one truly meant for you." Anna glanced sadly at her sister who gestured at them that she will be alright and how she seemed comfortable to be alone instead, but flurries of snow appeared sadly around her. Approaching slowly near Elsa, Anna embraced her sister who wept and buried her face on the other's shoulder.

* * *

Flying speedily high above and sensing he had entered back to his world, Jack halted in midair when sudden darkness enveloped around his surroundings. All birds flying in the sky soon fell down dead before a terrifying and rasping voice whispered his name near his ear.

"Jack."

Sensing who spoke his name, the boy swirled his wooden crook shaped staff summoning his lethal winds, preparing for a defensive attack and followed by an all-out fight, only to be unexpectedly pushed downwards by a horrible powerful force. He was about to be slam down on the ragged boulders on the ground when a hole formed magically below letting him slide down on the familiar warren of the Pooka.

Feeling his feet had touched the grassy ground, he came to confront Bunny. The guardian of spring and hope remained eating his chocolate egg, knowing the inevitable end had come as soon as the sunshine in his warren waned and his grassy and flowery abode started to wither when the foul smelling of decaying flesh thickened in the air.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, Cottontail? You're never included in this fight in the first place?! You just made him angry?!"

"You and your messy dysfunctional family relationships?! Still don't get how yah two related anyway?!"

"Ah, my enemy, the life-protector! My grandson is right, this is not for you to be involved. This is between the two of us, chaos gods."

"You mean you two chew the fat. Apologies, I don't kowtow to a ratbag like yah!

"Insolent creature!" Mortos hissed.

"Yah know, you don't have to show yourself for being ugly, your foul nauseating odor is just a dead giveaway."

"Not bad, kangaroo," Smirking, the bringer of winter eyed Bunny. Jack ceased talking when he sensed the Reaper was right behind the Pooka. Whipping around and shooting a fast and powerful icy blast of frosts, he lashed out his wooden staff towards where Death stood. However, the menacing six winged entity dodged and attacked the Pooka with its telekinetic powers to pin the Pooka against a large boulder before unleashing his known weapon, a gigantic scythe staff. His pale bony hand outstretched at where the Pooka is, as Bunny transformed suddenly into a formidable hulk of a beast and multiplying himself into an army of giant and invincible warrior Pookas.

"Now, it's my time to put the wind up ya! Because the moment my fist pounded on your bony face, you'll be all over the ground - shellacking!"

"Kill the Pooka." Death commanded loudly, ordering his followers who rose up from the decaying ground around the Pooka who started smashing the countless living dead armies around him as they endlessly kept on coming back to attack him and his multitude of colossal clones.

"You're not killin' anybody as long as I'm here!" Jack shouted, jumping in the air and clashing his staff that frosted with indestructible ice against the Reaper's scythe. Their show of power escalated until they're shrouded by darkness, ice, decay and winds. As they fought briefly, the snow and the winds settled, Jack roamed his blue eyes with alarm and vigilance.

Laughing eerily, Mortos did not reappeared before the deity of winter.

"You're losing, Jack. You'll be the New Bringer of the End."

"No! I'll never be!"

"How sure are you about that?!" The Reaper rasped his words, mocking at the immortal boy. "You think my brother, Dream, will succeed in defeating me?! My brother's interest in the Agreement is to stop me for being under the eternal influence and sworn allegiance with our father, the Darkness, and to stay in all eternity in the Gray Shade, since I cannot rejoined in the Light, our mother, for the countless dastardly deeds I've done. That is a false expectation since you have failed to fulfill a dream for the Dream Master to have - a powerful essence from a dream which my brother had chosen from the mortal girl whom you came to love. However, you allowed yourself to let her go even how hard it was, wishing only for her to have happiness with someone she seemed to have fallen in love in her own world." Death paused. "The Agreement is useless now. So are you. Don't you worry, Jack, everything will soon be over. It will be quick as the Emptiness will devour you entirely, until you've turned into your Worst- just…like…me."

Knowing Death words were true, he gave a last choice - to fight until his very end.

Giving a battle cry as if it was his last, Jack summoned his powerful winter winds and snowstorms with freezing rain and snow that revealed where the Reaper stood with his giant scythe staff at hand. As the Reaper's blade came rushing down, Jack blocked it with his staff, focused his powers on his staff to prevent the enemy from winning.

However, as the determined bringer of winter fought with everything that he had, his frosted staff slowly breaks. Hearing the sound of cracking wood, Bunny became anxious, threw the rest of the undead attackers away from him and hopped speedily towards Jack who remained battling Death.

"I admire you, you fought courageously with hope, but that does not stand a chance against me now, unlike before when you first fought me, you fought with courage, hope and a reason to live."

After hearing his last words, his wooden staff held high before him to block the Reaper broke apart completely, his scythe almost sliced the boy but a mighty kick from Bunny sent Death flung away towards the far corner of the razed down warren.

"I'll be throwing your bones to the dogs!" The Pooka growled at his six winged hooded adversary.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, if I were you, I would not be concern at Jack Frost at all. You're protecting him for Elsa, aren't you?! Then, look through time again, because you should be worried at what will happened in her world." Death moved a step back and disappeared in triumph, leaving them.

Pulling out a familiar egg- shaped relic from his long green coat's pocket, Bunny whispered a spell as a light shot up which revealed an image of Arendelle before the Pooka and the white haired boy who both stood in shock, watching the entire world of Elsa was being devastated powerfully by wild fierce storms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – To Love Unconditionally**

"Board up every window and door!" Elsa commanded her servants and guards while Anna and Kristoff were assisting in escorting the people of Arendelle to enter further inside the palace walls. Their queen drew near at the last soldier who closed the palace doors. "Is everyone inside the palace?"

"Yes, your grace. Everyone was evacuated. No one was left outside."

"Good, everyone is safe."

"Your majesty, it is getting worse," Informing her, the head of the group of her advisers, particularly in sciences spoke to her. "Every data made by our meteorology instruments showed that this current phenomenon is unnatural and impossible! If this continues, our entire country will be flooded with the waters from the fjords and seas…"

The old advisor ceased informing her when one of the windows was shattered by the powerful gusts of winds. Elsa gestured at the advisors to wait for a while as she hurried down the stairs where the shattered window was at the lower floor of the palace.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Her strawberry blonde haired sister told the servants who gathered and helped her up. "I have slipped down a bit." Anna drenched wet as the rains and winds rushed through the broken window. "Come on, help me with it…" She did not finished speaking when seeing her platinum blonde haired sister ordered the servants around the floor to help the people of Arendelle, who were settled in groups in each room in the palace, by distributing extra clothing and some food.

"Go on, supervise them for a while," Elsa told Anna. "I will take care of this."

"Yeah, sure! I got you covered with this!" She sprinted towards the group of advisors while Elsa held out her hands to summon her powers, creating a thick layered of ice to close off the window, but ceased when seeing a figure of a woman high above the cliff and facing the seas with her arms upstretched, making enormous deadly waves.

Unexpectedly, the mysterious woman turned slowly and eyed the queen. Both of them locked eyes at each other. Recognizing the familiar woman with long raven-black hair, the memories of the past in the other world came rushing inside Elsa as she remembered the promises made between them.

"E-Emily J-Jane…" Elsa's blue eyes twitched. She hurried away as she ordered hastily a pair of guards to finished boarding up the other windows before she climbed urgently down the stairs.

* * *

"Elsa, where are you going? Are you going outside, it's dangerous?!" Hearing her sister's voice, Elsa halted in her quickened steps towards the palace doors after ordering the guards to open it for her to leave. She turned to face Anna, embraced her younger sister who was startled as she whispered to her.

"Anna, I have to go. I have to do this alone. I have to confront my other past, a past I have left behind." She paused for a moment. "Please understand, I am not leaving you or anyone in Arendelle. My heart will always be here."

"Elsa, w-what are you trying to say?!" Embracing her back, Anna felt a sinking feeling that it might be her last time to see her. Tears swelled up in Anna's eyes.

"No matter what, Anna, I love you." She let go of her sister and spoke at Kristoff who hurried beside his fiancé. "Promise me, you'll always take care of her."

"Elsa…" Kristoff nodded. "I will." His hands tightened at Anna's. Elsa left the palace door, knew that Anna will follow her even in the ends of the earth. Summoning immediately her powers to freeze the doors, and allowing protective frosts to spread thickly on the palace's walls and windows, she moved a few steps away from palace gates. Afterwards, she created powerfully an ice shield to protect everyone inside.

"So noble for you to do that, Elsa."

Turning to face her, Elsa glanced at her, and whispered her name. "Emily Jane…" The platinum blonde was lost for words as the tall cloaked woman remained standing regal as clouds of fog and mists subsided around them.

"Emily Jane - that was my name once, years ago. Yes, for years I drifted lost in space, now, I am here, and they call me, Mother Nature." Her eyes focused intensely at Elsa. "I heard you returned here in your original mortal world. Same world where you once been treated unjustly, isolated like a freak, a monster! You should have stayed back in my world. You are better off there."

"I was still different."

"Different? Everyone's different there. The only thing that stand apart about you from everybody is that you are a mortal! But everyone you knew in my world loved you, Elsa, why return here and try to save these people who repulsed you in the first place?! Such despicable people - these mortals are! No wonder, they decided to kill them all off!"

Her blue eyes widened when hearing Mother Nature's words. "Kill them off?! Why?!"

"Whether good or evil they are, majority of the High Council of the gods had decided, a verdict had passed down, and the judgment is for me to execute." Creating landslides to destroy, Mother Nature stood stunned when seeing towering thick ice walls rose up to prevent the landslide from reaching the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"Don't! I beg of you!"

"Elsa, out of my way!" She shouted at her mortal friend as the raven-black haired immortal summoned colossal waves but the waves were frozen instantly by Elsa.

"Please! If there is anything I could do for you to stop this! Anything!"

"You are only saying that because of those people who you are protecting are those people who you love, your family!" She slammed her hand on her chest. "But look at me, I have nothing! I lost my family! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you, Elsa?! Right, you were here in your beloved Kingdom of Arendelle, watching everyone's safety particularly your sister's!" Shouting with pain and sorrow, she glared at the platinum blonde. "Do you think I want this?! No! This was decreed. This is how things are, Elsa, live with it. If there is life, there is also death. You cannot protect everyone every time."

"Well, I choose life! So do you! If they made an offer for you in exchange for this! Please, revoke your agreement with them.

"Elsa, have you forgotten about your promise?"

"No. I haven't. And I will honor my word with you."

"Father is past saving and became savage through and through…you cannot save him anymore. No need to honor your promise to me." She paused for a moment, changed her words, and became worried at her. "Stopping me for destroying your world will cost your life, Elsa. Are you willing to throw your life away?"

"Yes, for the people I love, so be it - take my life in exchange for them to live."

The storms stopped the moment Elsa said those words. Her dark raven haired friend halted stretching out her arms to summon more storms. Her eyes became emotional could not believe Elsa said those words - it were words of sacrifice.

The blue eyed mortal did not regretted what she said as she viewed Mother Nature stepped back and disappeared, only to be replaced by surrounding armored immortals around her.

"You are the mortal meant not to exist for going against the High Council of gods and the Universal Laws." One of the immortals spoke at her at the same time Elsa was bounded with chains.

* * *

After watching everything, Bunny's hand clutched tightly on the egg-shaped time relic. He rolled his eyes at Jack, giving a hopeful and determined look, whispered firmly a few words at the bringer of winter beside him.

"Go to her."

Without stopping the deity of winter, knowing Jack will be breaking the Universal Laws, the Pooka viewed the immortal boy flew away faster than the speed of light. Sensing where the High Council of gods had imprisoned Elsa before they will be executing her final sentence, Bunny summoned his powers creating a portal to help Jack to conserve his powers since he knew what uncertainties were laid out before the boy who darted towards the portal revealing a familiar universe, his home realm.

As he entered his realm, Jack held out his broken staff and focused deeply to mend it back together, knowing the significance of his staff, which he will not only be using as a weapon, while he headed cautiously at the familiar tree-shaped domain called, Yggdrasill. Flying directly to its roots-like heavily guarded fortress of a maze-designed prison facility, he knew it's a place specifically for those awaiting for the gallows. Jack clutched tightly his wooden crook staff when his keen blue eyes caught a glimpse of stealthy movements below before a multitudes of icy blue flames stormed towards him.

Cursing under his breathe, Jack evaded speedily as he dived down towards Yggdrasill's Roots where several centipede-formed ice dragons, called Nidhogg, guarded and slithered around and away from the Roots-like fortress, attacking the bringer of winter who dodged and blocked their icy flame blasts with his winter storm winds. Without harming the aggressive and hostile flying dragons that continued to attack and chase him, he reminded himself to conserve his energy until he reached the precise distance to confront the most powerful beast at the very top center.

Upon reaching his destined distance and eyeing the head of the Nidhogg, Jormungand, who rose up and charged to fight him off, Jack knew there's no turning back - he had to be who he really meant to be for him to save Elsa. He held out his frosted wooden crook staff as a royal staff of power and authority, showing it before the gargantuan serpentine Beast of Ragnarok. Accepting his royal birthright which he long denied, Jack spoke out authoritatively in his ancient royal and divine tongue as he gave his name and introduced himself as the new Winter King of Niflheim.

As soon as he spoke the words of him being the imperial ruler, he summoned his imperial higher powers, as Jormungand was absorbed by his staff which changed briefly into its highest and original crystalized and frosted form while the Nidhogg ceased swarming and encircling around him blazed into white sparks of radiant snow. Wasting no time, Jack flew towards the specific place where he sensed Elsa was kept.

* * *

The platinum blonde haired mortal could not believe she was immediately taken in an unknown realm and held inside an indestructible glass like prison after her final sentence of being an oath-breaker for breaking the Universal Laws and the Judgment of the gods was handed down.

"I…I never knew that saving lives will be breaking the Universal Laws…"

"Even how ignorant you are of the Universal Laws, you have to follow it as well the Judgment of the gods…" One of the High Council members spoke at her as she was confined in her prison to await her execution. "Not even the requests to spare your life filed by the Goddess of Love and the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams and their other immortal companions can pardon you with what you've done." Forseti, the god of justice spoke further to her. "I have asked for your pardon due to your compassion for your mortal race, but majority of the Council decreed that you'll be spared if any immortal is willing to give up a part of their immortality and power to you. One had stepped up, but the time wielding Pooka is incompatible with his element and power with you. Even if he pleaded, the Council will not hear him out. As for your other friends, they fell to the same or lower categories, they were not as much as powerful enough to share powers with you."

Tears sprang out from Elsa's blue eyes upon hearing the truth from the god of justice before her.

"You see, to give up one's life out of love, there is also a price of sacrifice to pay. If someone is willing to endure unconditionally with you the consequences of such sacrifice, the universe still finds a way to equate all things as they are. Besides, who would be mad to exchange their immortality and power for your mortality and humanity?! And one of those consequences is they will ceased being immortal in their next life, by being reborn as a suffering mortal with you in an unending cycle until you both achieved beyond the limitations to reach immortality again." The immortal paused for a moment, asked the prisoner. "Knowing and understanding everything now, have you regretted what you've done?"

"No, I haven't regretted a thing, knowing Anna and my people are safe." Elsa whispered honestly, then she cried softly, knowing so well that her life will end.

After hearing her last words, Forseti with a group of immortal prison guards left Elsa to the remaining minutes she has.

She lowered her head for a couple of minutes in agony and fear until someone held his hand on the impenetrable glass like cage as spreading frosts and ice destroyed powerfully and quickly her prison.

"J-Jack?!" In disbelief, the platinum blonde haired mortal eyed him who rushed towards her. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of here!" His blue eyes glanced down on her chained hands, almost focused to free her, but he was pushed away by Elsa.

Shocked, Jack eyed her summoned ice to hold him against the wall. "Elsa?!"

"Please, don't! I don't want you to end up with me – to share your immortality and then to be reborn as a suffering mortal like me!" Crying, Elsa ignored more tears rolled down on her cheeks while Jack shouted emotionally at her.

"That's what I want to be...to be a mortal like you, and to be with you!" Gritting his teeth, Jack couldn't hold back the overwhelming emotions as if he is turning himself into a human like her as she fell in absolute silence when seeing his eyes flooded with tears. "I would rather live and stay with you as a mortal in a lifetime than live in eternity without you! I love you, Elsa." Freeing himself on the thick ice which held him on the wall, he eyed her as she whispered back in reply.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack drew immediately towards Elsa again but this time she faded before the god of winter who cried out, realizing Death took her away. "NO! ELSA!"

* * *

Seeing herself teleported in a bottomless pit of fathomless darkness, Elsa remained chained. She stepped away from where she was standing, almost slipped down when seeing a ghastly winged creature was perching and covering the deteriorating roof of a huge cave. The immortal flew immediately down a couple of feet from her as pale ghostly light simmered down, revealing a part of hell where she stands -a zenith of the highest mountain of decaying corpses. Petrified, the blue eyed mortal eyed Mortos who remained observing her. Breaking his long eerie silence, Death moved around her.

"What did he see in you, a weak mortal? That he rebelled against me, and even against his own nature and his own fate?! You should get used to this horror, if you do love him and will be with him who will be a bringer of the end too."

"He will never be like you!"

"Now, I see it." Mortos hissed. "Love." He paused for a moment as he observed Elsa again. "I will not take your life immediately, I want you to suffer with so much pain, that his wrath will turn him into who he really is in the end!" His long pale and bony fingers almost reach towards Elsa's hair, letting some of her snowflake hair ornaments melt. However, one of her snowflake hair ornaments did not melt, had fallen down near her feet and rolled like an egg as it revealed itself to be Elsa's pale blue candy Easter egg. "And you brought a friend to suffer with you." Mortos laughed sadistically, floated away from Elsa who wrapped her arms around her as she cringed weakly, felt her slow terrible and painful death.

Elsa struggled to move and speak, but could not, glanced down at the pale blue Easter egg cracking. A second later, hell fires were emerging from the bottom of the mountain of the dead and creeping up towards her as the bodies beneath disintegrated like an acid was melting them all away that even their tortured spirits were screaming in intense anguish. Looking up, she raised her chained hands in hope, believing and calling out with all of her heart the one whom she loved who will come for her as the razing fires had reached her on top.

Unexpectedly, the fires were stopped by a powerful gust of cold winds while the Reaper stood in disbelief that his own hell fires were blown off and frozen entirely by the unknown power within the pale blue egg that merged with Elsa's powers as if risen from the ashes like a phoenix of pure light at the same time the entire top roof of the cave was blown away by a million of winter blizzards that accompanied Jack. Breaking away from her own chains and raising further her hands towards the bringer of winter, Elsa kissed and embraced Jack who kissed her back in the lips and wrapped his arms around her to hold her up in the air to be with him.

 _I can't even move?!_ Eyeing the entire hell including him had frozen over, Mortos stood motionless in shock, realizing that their combined powers had defeated him. Giving a long sigh, Death had finally came to know and understand that love was beyond him and his powers, decided that it is the Gray Shade for him from now on. His eyes remained at Jack and Elsa who flew away, high above the moon-lit starry heavens, to be together in Eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – A Marriage Made In Heaven**

Gusts of cold winds brushed gently on her face as her calm blue eyes refused to close after a second they flew higher among the white clouds in the clear blue skies. Her fingers unclasped from his fingers as little by little her hands were distancing away from his hands which held firmly her hands earlier. Feeling the rush of ecstasy and exhilaration of being free, the platinum blonde outstretched further her arms and hands, unafraid as she glided down, remained completely trusting him who flew speedily below a hundred feet away from her. Watching her smile radiantly, the god of winter allowed her to enjoy the thrilling moment before he darted below her to catch her once again. Wrapping lovingly his arms around her, Jack exchanged passionate kisses with Elsa as he increased his speed across the skies before he landed on top of the breathtaking summit of the tallest snow-covered mountain surrounded by the endless oceans of blue skies and white clouds within his own created dimensional domain where he lived with her in Eternity.

"Ah, now that, that was fun!" Laughing and smiling with Elsa who he did not lowered down, Jack remained carrying her in his arms, even as he landed on their own winter wonderland heavenly paradise, and continued showering kisses with his beloved again.

He almost drew near and entered an enchanting grove of ice and frost hanging down like jeweled crystals and thin curtains exquisitely covering the snow covered trees that stood like bedposts to their ice and snow formed marital bed when a sudden sensation that he wasn't alone with Elsa anymore. His wide happy smile faded while the platinum blonde's blue eyes glanced away from his face towards someone who instantly appeared along with the brilliant rainbow lights coming from the highest heavens.

"Greetings from Asgard, King of Niflheim and his queen-wife…"

"Heimdallr,"Jack addressed the god-watcher of the burning rainbow bridge who rarely acted as the high messenger with a very important message. Realizing that All-Father Odin had not only ordered the god-watcher, Jack sensed the other immortals had sent the guard of the rainbow bridge.

"I was sent not only by All-Father Odin, but both of your respective godly ancestors as well." The golden armored immortal spoke, viewed the bringer of winter turned to face him. "The Agreement had long been terminated, and you, together with Freyja's descendant, Elsa of Arendelle, are both summoned to Asgard now."

Upon hearing the messenger, the rebellious white haired immortal lost his cool, lowered and released Elsa, and then impulsively stepped forward with a hint of fierceness, a silent reply that he will fight for them to be together as a couple, and he does not care if he will fight the gods of Asgard including their immortal ancestors.

"J-Jack?!"Elsa hurried towards him, moved beside him and held his hand to calm him down while Heimdallr keenly observed them. She voiced out, informing the other immortal. "We love each other, and we're already married."

"Yes, we all know." The god-watcher replied her in a stoic manner. "You've taken each other as husband and wife in your own private and isolated ceremony here. And both of you were living here in his created winter wonderland domain for eternity. As for you who was once a mortal, had become an immortal with him while he had aged a bit to be an equal of your physical age, aside from having certain emotions which only mortals have." He paused, contemplating. "Immortality and Humanity intertwined and shared to each other - rarest act of love between two different living beings." His eyes glanced back at the blue eyed god of winter. "And I am aware, you will fight with everything you got, just to preserve and protect what you have now." He continued speaking. "I am only a messenger, and had given you the message. You have to confront them in Asgard if you feel aggrieved."

"Then, we have to go with you in Asgard and talk to them." Elsa replied the other immortal in a diplomatic way, and then she wrapped her arms around Jack's arm beside her to appease him and to silently request him to give in to peaceful solution rather than to storm out viciously even if it is apparent that their respective ancestors were against them.

"Elsa…"Jack whispered her name, eyed her who drew closer to him while Heimdallr turned away from them, leading them as he opened Bifröst for them to travel immediately to Asgard.

* * *

As soon as they followed the god-watcher of the rainbow bridge, they viewed they were not only in Asgard, but inside the great halls of the powerful realm of the first age gods.

Glorious lights shone around them as white winter rose petals fell down like snow showering gracefully upon them, changing their clothes into their designated marriage attires of purest white.

Speechless and surprised, the platinum blonde's blue eyes stared at her godly ancestor, Freyja who stepped forward toward them, leaving Odin, Frigg, and Jack's silent immortal ancestors while the other gods around them moved aside as if allowing the goddess of love to officiate a particular formal ceremony.

"No wonder, Lord of Niflheim, you were always on top of the naughty list, you couldn't wait to unwrap your most desired present at the designated day." The golden goddess of love spoke at Jack who looked confused and dumbfounded at the certain gathering. "Silly boy, oh, sorry, I stand corrected, for the boy had grown into a young man the moment he came to saw and love my descendant, Elsa, who I now give to him as his other half, and I give him to her as her other half, both who belonged together for eternity." Freyja smiled sincerely. "What are you waiting for, take both her hands, because this very day is my day, Friday, the day of love, I am officially announcing that I am uniting you two in matrimony." After magically creating a golden ribbon encircling and uniting the couple's hands together, Freyja raised her hands a couple of inches before their clasped hands, called handfasting, and then she continued blessing them. "For both came to know what real, pure and eternal love is, today, I unite these two hearts as one, and for eternity, let no one break this union apart." The golden goddess lifted her eyes from the couple's hands and eyed her fellow deities, then focused at the couple. "We come here this day, to share our joy at the joining of this couple. Marriage is the joining of two people, the union of two hearts. We enter it joyfully and in the knowledge that love is both our highest achievement and life's most precious gift. May love flow between you as endless as the waters of Hvergelmir, as powerful as Thor's Hammer and as fierce as the fires of Muspelheim. May the joy of youth and the wisdom of age bless your hearts until that day when the glorious battle is upon you." The goddess of love gave a look at the god of winter who held his platinum blonde haired bride's right hand, knew that he will make an eternal wedding vow to Elsa.

"I, Jack, take you, Elsa, as my equal, my friend, my partner, my lover, my wife, and my queen. I promise to only love you and keep you closest to my heart forever. You who encourages me to be true, to be prudent, to hope, and to be a guardian of good. I will always cherish, love, protect, support, and honour you in this world and beyond the next life. And as I promised, I will stay with you always."

When he fell into silence, listened to Elsa who spoke her vow to him. "I, Elsa, with the love that forever beats in my heart, take you, Jack, who became my strength, courage, joy and the reason that I will live my life to the fullest, to be my equal, my friend, my partner, my lover, my husband, and my king. I hope my eternal love for you will be your most precious treasure to keep. And as I promised, I will stay with you always."

After her descendant spoke her wedding vow at the deity of winter. Freyja spoke once more. "The ring is an ancient symbol to seal a solemn promise. The wedding rings, the perfect circle of love, will serve as symbols of your unending love and faithfulness, and remind you of the vows and covenants you have made today."

Jack materialized his frosted wooden staff, before he bowed before Elsa and offered her a ring which he immediately and powerfully made with his inherent power of ice and frost, except, the ring he made was silvery gold engraved with ice diamonds.

"Take this ring I've made that it will be a sign of my eternal love for you only." Smiling, Jack offered her the ring on the royal frosted wooden staff before he slipped the ring on her finger.

Elsa struggled to compose herself from being emotionally teary eyed with happiness, does the same thing, powerfully made a duplicated silvery gold–ice diamond wedding ring for Jack with her powers of ice and snow before she presented the ring on Jack's frosted wooden staff, then slipped the ring on his finger. "Take this ring, I've made that it will be a sign of my eternal love for you only."

"Inasmuch as you have stated the vows which now bind you together in your true and eternal love, and by the giving and receiving of rings, you have both pledged yourselves to one another, I declare that you are eternal partners in marriage. You may now share your kiss as a married couple." Freyja gestured at them who did not hesitate, passionately kissed each other. They ceased their lingering kiss when the sound of countless blasts of Gjallarhorns were heard all over the realm of Asgard, signaling the start of their grand wedding feasts that will linger for days where the married couple will share and drink mead with honey. Then, they will be off alone to their honeymoon.

* * *

"I think, the Snow Drifter King's long wanderings in time and space had come to an end. Your descendant will be settling down with my descendant, the former Queen of Arendelle. Now, they are the King and Queen of Niflheim. And hopefully, they will bring peace, unity and harmony in their home realm."

"Freyja…" The god of thunder and war whispered her name in worry, seeing her resigned herself early in the wedding celebration, recalling Freyja's hand almost dropped her goblet.

"You don't have to fear about them. I have fully blessed their union, and their union will never fall apart." The golden goddess of love turned to face Thor who gave a concern look. "For their love, they have sacrificed so much, facing every hardships, including Death. Because of their exceptional and unforgettable deeds, I blessed them, Jack and Elsa, their eternal marital bliss as well as everlasting youth and beauty. And I see the future, they will always be like that as we see them now - eternally true, recklessly passionate and youthfully pure, so does their love with one another." She paused before she spoke again. "Besides, my twin brother, Frey had gifted them with abundancy, and obviously, everyone here knew what that is, treated it as a similarity to their powers of snow. But only three of their children will be well-known, just like the three intersecting lines that form a snowflake." Her words trailed away when Thor voiced out the truth.

"Along with the widespread hate, violence, and evilness in the nine worlds, and my brother Loki's cruelty and indifference towards you, without Jack and Elsa and their love towards each other, you had almost completely faded away."

Falling into complete silence, Freyja faced away from Thor. Her hands, which she hidden behind her, continued to tremble as if she had been plagued with an unknown terrible illness.

"Your concern must turn towards your brother, Loki, instead…" She unreasonably whispered with a hidden but deep affection towards her former lover, who had long turned evil. "It's coming, not only for me, but for you and everyone else. The end of days is coming...you of all people have to prepare. You have to prepare for the Ragnarok, Thor."

* * *

Destructive cold winds bellowed down on the isolated icy wastelands as someone landed in the long abandoned freezing domain, bringing along cruel snowstorms with hail. His heavy footfalls remained crushing the snow on the ground, halted his lone tracks when reaching a particular place where a hailstone remained glowing as if indicating something had long buried in ice. Outstretching his hand, he summoned the ice and snow to spiral away, digging out a long deceased sister of the Fates. However, he was not here for the failed immortal, but what the sister of Chronos had possessed. Bending down, the fully covered stranger picked up the Trolden Mirror, then whispered an ancient spell of his native tongue, forcing the imprisoned captive out.

Astounded, the blonde haired and blue eyed woman could not believe that she was finally free but to her dismay she regretted to be when confronting the one who freed her, sensing who he is and what he is capable of.

"Are you here to kill me?!"

Speaking in the present language of the natives living in that realm, the stranger took off his hood and his scarf covering half of his face, revealing his white long tied hair as his cobalt blue eyes focused intensely at her. "I am not here to kill you."

"Then, what do you want?"

"Information." The immortal remained calm and composed, that made Ingrid filled with extreme fear and doubt.

Cautiously, she asked him. "Information about what?"

"About your niece, the former queen of Arendelle."

"What do you want with Elsa?"

"We do not want Elsa," his emotionless eyes locked at Ingrid who readied to fight just in case he meant to harm her and her niece.

Suddenly, the short bearded man held out his arm from his long cloak, revealing a specific imperial emblem of the Empire of Niflheim on the glove he was wearing as a large snowy owl landed on his gloved hand. His eyes shifted at the white owl's talons wrapping around its prey. "What do we got here?" His stoic face lowered while his cold eyes glanced down at the scared fairy acting as a spy. Baby Tooth remained twitting weakly and struggling to free herself. "So, they have their own eyes and ears now. How about I send them a message for them to decipher." The tooth fairy ceased twittering for help as if she was drained with energy, froze lifelessly as ice encased her.

Dropping the fairy on the snow-covered ground, the intimidating imperial royal guard of Niflheim finished his conversation with Ingrid, he spoke out loud his authoritative words tainted with desperation. "We only want Jack Frost. But if he refuses and resists, then we must have your niece, Elsa, his most beloved wife and his eternal Snow Queen. And we will do everything to have our new Winter King back to his home realm."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And so, my three interconnected stories have come to their final end. The other planned three continuing stories are indefinitely on hold (please see explanations written in my profile page).

To Royalefrost – Really glad to hear that you really loved the concept of this story :)

It's been so much fun to write such epic fantasy stories. I've wrote stories heavily influenced with classical mythologies for the enjoyment of fans like you. As a whole, even though my stories had the familiar Norse Myth gods and creatures, the over-all theme was based from the well-known Greek Mythology: Cupid and Psyche love story.

If any of you have difficulty regarding the mythological terms just click on my profile page, and their Norse mythological definitions and explanations are always available for your reading.

Finally, I would like to thank the loyal readers who followed, liked, and reviewed my three stories.

This is triquetratraveler signing off.


End file.
